Sky Full of Stars
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Carol isn't looking for a relationship. She has a huge career decision to make and no time for complications. But when an intriguing stranger helps her out she can't seem to get him off her mind. He's not her type. He's complicated. And Carol realizes he might even be scarred. But maybe all he needs is someone who understands to show him the stars...
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Some of you might have read this as a Melissa/Daryl crossover fic. I'm changing up a bit and making it a Caryl AU. It's a cute, romantic thing for the most part. Hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter 1**

"What the..." Carol muttered. Her car was making a very strange noise and suddenly the engine sputtered and died completely. She was able to coast it to the side of the road and put it in park. She turned the key back and then attempted to start the engine again, but was met with nothing but a groan.

"Well fuck," she hissed, cursing both at her engine trouble and the fact that she had opted to take the long, scenic route home from the city. Carol had a huge decision to make and she thought the long, peaceful drive would give her time to mull it over.

She sighed and dug through her purse to find her cell. After digging for a while and not finding what she wanted Carol dumped the contents out on the passenger seat in frustration. She spotted the iPhone and grabbed it.

"No... No, no, no," she growled, throwing the phone back into the pile of stuff on the seat she'd just fished it out of. She was on the side of a back road somewhere between Atlanta and Senoia, it was starting to get dark, they were calling for thunderstorms... And she had no damn cell signal.

Okay, calm down, Carol told herself. Someone will come along to help. I just hope it's not a rapist or serial killer, she thought bitterly. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and waited for a vehicle. 10 full minutes passed. She watched every number change on the dashboard clock. Guess it's not the battery, she realized, since the clock was still working.

Carol considered getting out and looking under the hood and then laughed out loud at the thought. About the only thing she would recognize was the spot to add washer fluid. I suppose I could check that? She thought and then laughed again. "I think I'm going insane," she said to her reflection in the rear view mirror. Carol was pretty sure she had never heard of anyone stranded because of no washer fluid. Because she had already admitted insanity she pulled back the lever and watched as the washer fluid sprayed all over the windshield and the wipers swept it away.

When another 5 minutes went by and still no cars appeared Carol grabbed her phone and got out, holding it high in the air and attempting to get a signal. "Ugh," she groaned as the 'no signal' in the corner of the screen remained. Just as she was about to get back in she heard a hum off in the distance. Someone was coming. "Oh thank you baby Jesus," Carol whispered.

She saw the vehicle as it got closer and started to wave. It was a motorcycle, with a single rider. Carol said another prayer, silent this time, that she wasn't flagging down the leader of a biker gang. She could tell it was a man as he got closer and slowed, pulling off the road and parking behind her car.

She watched him set the bike up on its stand and then pull of his helmet. He was wearing jeans and boots, and a black jacket with a leather vest over top. Carol noticed the vest had angel wings on the back and was once again worried she just stopped a gang member. The man pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one on his way over. "What happened?" he asked gruffly, after exhaling.

"I don't really know," Carol shrugged. "I was driving along, it started to make a strange noise, sputtered a bit and died."

"Hmm," he grunted. She watched him take another long haul on the smoke and then drop it to the ground and crush it out. What a waste, she thought, even though she wasn't a smoker herself. "Pop the hood," the man instructed, heading for the front of the car.

"Oh, right," Carol mumbled, moving quickly and looking for the hood release. Thankfully she found it right away and didn't look like a complete moron. After popping it she joined him and peered at the engine. Yep, there's the washer fluid spot, she thought, almost laughing out loud again. She bit her cheek just in time to keep from looking like a crazy person.

"I ain't no expert, but I can't see nothin' much outta the ordinary," he said, poking around a bit and leaning in for a better look. "You been sittin here a while?" he asked, turning to look at her with his blue eyes.

"Probably 10-15 minutes," Carol answered, wondering how he knew.

"Engine's cool enough to touch," he explained. She watched him poke around a bit more and then stand up with a shrug. "My brother could figure it out, but I just ain't seeing anything obvious." He gave her an apologetic look and Carol started to relax, letting go of a bit of her stranger anxiety. "My cousin owns a shop, it's where my brother works and I help a bit some days. Doubt there's anyone there now, getting late," he said, looking at the horizon where you could just make out the sun setting behind the dark clouds that had rolled in. "I can get ya home, an have Merle come tow it in the morning... Unless you have someone who usually works on it..."

"Uh, no..." Carol started. Did she trust this guy enough to leave her car and let him drive her home? On a motorcycle? And did she want this random guy's brother fixing her car at some shop god knows where? What other choice do I have to get home? She wondered. And if he does get me home safely don't I owe it to him to give his family's shop some business? "That sounds great," she said, forcing a smile through her nerves. "Thank you." He nodded and stood unmoving, watching her. "Oh, Uh, I'll just get my things," she muttered, diving into the car.

Carol took several deep breaths to calm herself as she started throwing things back into her purse. She grabbed the keys from the ignition and tossed them in too, then climbed out, hit the lock button and walked to the motorcycle. The man handed her the helmet. "I'd feel better if you wear it," he said shyly. Carol once again started to feel a bit more comfortable. If he was just going to murder her chances were he wouldn't be too concerned about her wearing a helmet. The idea of putting on a stranger's sweaty bike helmet grossed her out, but the possibility of her head getting cracked open if they crashed was a much worse option.

She took the helmet and put it on, surprised when it was actually a perfect fit. She fumbled with the strap but couldn't get it tightened. "Uh, here, can I?" the man stammered, reaching hesitantly to help. Carol let go, indicating he could do it for her and in a few seconds it was tight. "You ain't been on one before?" She shook her head. "I'll take it slow," he said. "Climb on," he instructed, offering a hand to help. She took his hand, rough and calloused in her own, and let him help her climb onto the back. When she was situated he got on in front of her. "You'll have to hold on to me," he said. "Not really a two seater." Carol nervously put her hands on his waist, tucking her purse safely between their bodies. "I ain't trying to be no perv or nothin, but you're gonna have to hold tighter so you don't fall off," he looked back at her with that same apologetic look from earlier, a bit awkward and a bit shy. "Where we headed?"

After giving him her address in Senoia and making sure he knew how to get there, Carol took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body move as he fired up the bike and sat down. He put it in gear and they took off slowly. As he shifted a couple times and sped up she couldn't help but hug him tighter. She was nervous, but at the same time it was an amazing rush to have the bike humming beneath her as the wind rushed past her body.

He was lean and hard in her arms and Carol could tell the man was muscled under his clothing. She thought about his face as they rode. He was a very handsome man, young though, she guessed close to 10 years younger than her. No wedding ring. Carol had a habit of looking for rings on any man she met, after a close encounter with a lying, married cheat. It was one of the first relationships she'd been in after a nasty divorce that had her swear off men for a long, long time. Her track record sucked, that was for sure.

She didn't know if it was real or just a byproduct of her gratitude for his help, but there was something she found calming about this stranger. He had this sort of childlike quality about him, or an uncertainty, that somehow eased her fears.

When they made the town line the rain started and he slowed their speed for safety. It was just a sprinkle to start, but by the time he pulled up under the car port at the front of her condo complex it was coming down hard and they were soaked. As she climbed off the bike and heard a rumble of thunder Carol made a gut decision, "come inside, please?" They had to discuss the car anyway, and she wasn't going to stand in the storm and do it. Besides, it was too dangerous for him to be out riding in that kind of weather. It was the least she could do.

Carol led him inside and opted to take the stairs up two flights to her floor. She unlocked her door and entered. The man hesitated in the hallway. "Come in, it's fine," she said, waving him in. Before he took a step there was a loud bark and her dog came barreling down the hallway. "Shh," she hissed at him, reaching down to stop him from attacking the man. It wouldn't have been any sort of guard dog attack, but more of a plea for attention and a lot of licking.

"May I?" he asked, squatting and waiting for permission to reach out to pet the dog.

"Of course," Carol replied, smiling. She could tell instantly that the man was a dog person and it made her like him a little bit more. She watched as Cookie sniffed happily and rolled onto his back so he could get a belly rub.

After a few minutes he finally stood up, smiling. "So I guess I will give you directions to the shop and get on my way," he said softly.

"Don't be silly," Carol shook her head. "You're staying for a bit. You can't ride in that storm. And you're soaked. I'll make coffee and find you something to wear while I throw your stuff in the dryer."

"Oh, uh… you don't have…to…" he stammered.

"Stop, just come inside," Carol insisted, pulling him in and shutting the door behind him. "Give me the jacket and I'll go find you some pants and a shirt to put on while everything dries."

"Is your, uh, husband here?" he asked, blushing as he removed his vest and then the jacket underneath and handed it to her.

"Husband?" Carol asked. "No, I'm not married…" She got a pang in her stomach thinking about the time when she had been so many years ago. The comment also made her wondered if it was such a good idea to let him know she lived alone. She was being far more trusting than usual, but her senses told her he really was a good guy. Carol finally realized that he likely assumed there was a man living there if she had clothes for him. "I think I have some sweat pants, from an ex," she explained. "Not sure about a shirt though… you might have to deal with a white undershirt or something for now." She took the jacket. "Be right back."

Carol returned with a black pair of Nike track pants and a white Hanes undershirt. "First door on the left," she said, directing him to the bathroom.

"Ya ain't gotta do this," he said looking at her shyly again. "I can just go. Don't wanna be too much trouble." Carol didn't say anything, she just gave him a look. He understood and took the clothes with a nod. While he was changing she went back to her room and put on her own set of dry clothes.

When she came back out he was standing in the hall, holding his wet clothes, wearing what she'd given him and Carol felt her heart start to pound at the sight. She'd been right about him being muscular, that was for sure. His arms were… well, stunning. And his shoulders… so broad compared to his narrow waist. "Uh, I can't take those…" she said, reaching for the clothes. Carol turned and raced for the laundry room before he could see how flushed her cheeks were. She threw all his stuff in with a couple dryer sheets and turned it on, then took a deep breath to compose herself before heading back out.

Now what? She wondered as a loud boom of thunder sent Cookie running past her into the bedroom to hide. Carol realized that after all this time they still hadn't properly introduced themselves. "Let's go have a coffee," she said. "But before we do, she stuck out a hand, I'm Carol… Peletier." She had never changed her last name after her divorce, though she'd thought about it so many times. But she decided it was a reminder of what she'd survived and it was the only thing about Ed she'd liked.

He hesitated and studied her outstretched hand as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. Carol looked at him curiously and finally he reached out and shook her hand. "Daryl…" he said, looking directly into her eyes for the very first time. "Dixon."


	2. Chapter 2

Carol returned to the kitchen table with two mugs of coffee. She drank hers black but she brought milk and sugar to the table in case Daryl wanted it. She noticed he didn't touch it, simply drank the coffee black, just like her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence they both attempted to talk at exactly the same time. "You go ahead," Carol said with a chuckle.

Daryl nodded. "Just wanted to thank ya for inviting me in, drying the clothes, coffee too," he added holding up the mug. "Didn't have to go to the trouble, but I appreciate it."

"It's really no trouble," Carol said, giving him a genuine smile. She noticed he blushed and wondered if she had ever met a man who turned red as often as him? "I would feel very guilty if my savior were to get in an accident because I delayed you long enough that the storm started before you got home." Carol knew she was going to make his cheeks even more red, but she couldn't resist. It wasn't really a flirt, she was merely speaking the truth, but the fact that she did it purposely just to watch him squirm actually made the act itself a bit flirty.

"Woulda been fine," he mumbled.

One of Carol's cats, Savannah, chose that moment to leap onto the table, gracefully, though she just missed tipping the sugar bowl. "Oh no you don't," Carol said, jumping up to reach for her. The cat decided to take her chances with a stranger and hopped right onto Daryl's lap. She turned on the charm instantly, purring and rubbing up against him.

She made a move to shoo the cat, but Daryl stopped her. "It's okay," he said, scratching behind Savannah's ears. The cat gave Carol what she could only describe as a smug look and settled into his lap to enjoy the attention. She watched for a few minutes. Daryl seemed mesmerized, truly enjoying the mutual affection.

Before long Carol's mind wandered off to the reason she had opted to take the scenic route home that night. She had received a call at the office that afternoon from a good friend she had worked for in the past, offering her a position in a new business venture. Before she had a chance to say no he made her agree to read the contract and pilot script of the TV Series he would be producing. The job was an admin type position like she was currently in, but it paid significantly more. The problem was… her job security depended on how well the TV show did. It could tank in one season and she would end up unemployed, having given up her job in Atlanta that she loved and had been doing for over a decade. The filming industry in GA was booming and lots of new shows were shooting there… which also meant the competition was high.

Carol hoped she would flip through the script, hate it, and say no very easily with the confidence it was going to tank quickly. But that didn't happen. It was quite the opposite. She loved the script. The show was something very different from what was currently out there and it was picked up by a major cable network. Carol could tell from what she'd read that it had great potential to be very popular and mainstream. The script was great, but the contract was better. Filming only took place for 6 months of the year, but she would be on salary all year long. She would still work the other 6 months, but it was minimal and sporadic. The salary was more than double what she was making currently for essentially half the work.

Her friend had listed off some of the main parts they had cast so far and Carol recognized several names. It was clearly an amazing and talented cast already and she was very intrigued.

But Carol was comfortable really in her role in Atlanta, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to give it up. He had already admitted the role had no job security. She could put in one full season then find herself unemployed. Was it worth the risk?

She really did want to give it a try. She would be so much closer to home for one, and there was something exciting about being a part of the entertainment industry, even if it was just an admin position. But Carol was the type of person who could get comfortable somewhere and just be happy there. She wasn't a huge fan of change and this job, if they happened to be lucky enough that the show took off, would be a massive change from the low key insurance agency she'd been with for so long. Could she handle that?

"You alright?" Daryl spoke up, bringing her back to the present.

"Yeah," Carol replied, without much certainty.

"You sure?" he pressed.

She sighed. "I have a huge decision to make. That's why I was taking the back roads home. I only have a few days to decide and it will mean a lot of changes that I'm not sure I want or can handle." Daryl nodded. He really couldn't say much because she hadn't given him a whole lot to go on. Carol decided to elaborate. What would it hurt? Maybe somewhere under his rough exterior Daryl had some good advice hidden. "I was offered a position with a new television series being filmed in the area."

"Oh, like a... What do they call it? Uh, extra? Or something bigger?" Daryl looked to her for confirmation. He actually looked a bit nervous all of a sudden.

Carol smiled. It was sweet and flattering that he thought she might be an actor. "Oh Gosh no," she shook her head. "It's an office job, preparing contracts, some advertising stuff… things like that. No acting involved."

"Oh, I thought for a second there that you were some kinda celebrity." The nervousness seemed to ease a bit.

"No," Carol laughed. "Not at all. I have an old friend I used to work for who has done really well for himself. He likes to surround himself with people he trusts and he called me up with the offer."

"Huh, well that's a relief because I was worrying I should be feeling like a dick for not recognizing your name," Daryl said.

"Nope, you'll never have to worry about that," Carol laughed again.

"You should take it," Daryl said. His voice sounded confident, not the least bit shy, hesitant or embarrassed.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, very curious to hear his answer.

Daryl shrugged, "I ain't that good at readin' people, but I've got pretty good at knowing when someone really doesn't want to do something." His voice still sounded confident and he had her full attention. "You don't look like this offer is something you don't want. You look the opposite. When you mentioned it... You looked happier for a second." He paused. "You ain't gotta take my advice, but I think you want it. And if you want it, you should do it."

"Hmm," Carol replied, thinking about his words. Did she trust the advice of a stranger? Someone who didn't know her at all? Perhaps someone who didn't know her was the best person to be taking advice from - no bias.

"Like I said, I ain't so good at figuring out what others are thinkin' but..." he shrugged. "It seemed pretty obvious in your case."

Carol studied him wordlessly until Daryl flushed and looked away. He was very interesting, intriguing even. There weren't many people who piqued her curiosity so quickly. If she were to judge a book by its cover she would chalk Daryl up to some gruff backwoods Georgia redneck, who likely drank too much and spent more time hunting than anyone should. But she picked up a strange vibe from him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was almost as if there was a vast pool of potential, just under the surface, trying to claw it's way out, but something had hardened his skin too much to let it break free.

"You're interesting," she said, breaking the silence and admitting what was going through her mind.

Daryl shook his head. "I ain't, promise you that." He licked his lips nervously and Carol was met with a strange desire to know what they felt like. She pushed it away, chalking it up to the fact she hadn't been laid in quite some time. This was definitely not the time to even think about getting involved with someone, Carol reminded herself. But a good fuck and a shove out the door wouldn't hurt, would it? It's your hormones talking, her inner voice confirmed.

There was entirely too much conversation going on inside her head. Carol needed a distraction. "You shoot pool?" she blurted out.

"Uh.. Yeah, I ain't great but I play," Daryl said, looking confused.

"Well darn... I was hoping for a challenge, but any old opponent will do," Carol teased him. "Come on, tables in the rec room." She led him down the hall into a room that contained 2 cat beds and a full sized pool table. She turned to billiards any time she needed a break from the world - which was quite often as of late, but had really been the worst when she was much younger, feeling trapped in a bad, abusive marriage. Carol had always had a natural talent for the game, even back then, but lately she had gotten a lot better to the point where it was rare to lose to any opponent.

Daryl was far better than he led on, almost beating her twice. "This is fantastic," Carol gushed. "No one has come that close to kicking my ass in a very long time. And you almost won twice."

"Almost doesn't count," Daryl muttered, looking a bit pouty.

"How often do you play?" Carol asked, crossing her arms.

Daryl shrugged, "Maybe once, twice a week. There's a little bar just outside of Newnan, stop for a beer and a few games after work some nights."

Carol actually knew the exact bar he was talking about. It was a sleazy joint with not much more than a dingy bar and a few tables, but the tables were in incredible shape. It made sense that Daryl had some skills because she knew every hustler in the burbs of Atlanta frequented the place. She had always wanted to go, see how she measured up against a real deal player, but it wasn't the kind of place a woman goes alone. "Will you take me there sometime?" Carol asked, not completely kidding.

"Huh?" Daryl looked at her strangely and she knew he didn't think it was the kind of place a 'girl like her' would go to. But he really didn't know where she'd came from way back when and what she'd survived. There weren't too many places out there she couldn't hold her own these days.

"To a billiard player... That place is legendary," Carol explained. She could tell he knew exactly what she was talking about. "I mostly play here, but I've been out to a few places and everyone says that's where you go for a real game."

"But it's dirty... And loud... Lots of fights..." Daryl stammered.

"Listen," Carol gave him her best smile, yet again. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again once I get my car back... But just say yes, okay? And I'll always be able to hold onto hope that one day you'll take me to the big leagues." She was pretty sure after picking up her car the next day, the chances of running into Daryl ever again were slim.

"Okay," he nodded, understanding and likely thinking the same. "I'll take you some time."

"Good," Carol replied. "It's still storming and I haven't heard the buzzer from the dryer, so how about a rematch? I'll need to keep my skills sharp." For the first time since she'd met the man, Daryl gave her a true and genuine smile. It was surprising and unexpected, but Carol decided right then that he had one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another coffee and 3 more games of pool before the storm died down and Daryl's clothes finished drying. Carol won all three of course, but Daryl seemed more determined with each loss and she was loving the challenge.

"Guess I should head out," Daryl announced, once he was dressed in his own clothes again. "You got a pen and paper? I'll leave you the address and number for the shop." Carol found a marker and notepad and handed them to him. "I'll make sure he gets it first thing and has a look in the morning," Daryl informed her.

"I appreciate that," she replied taking the notepad back and scanning what he'd jotted down.

"I, Uh, I could come get you tomorrow.. Give you a ride to the shop if you want," Daryl said, shifting his feet awkwardly.

Carol was torn between not wanting to inconvenience him yet again, and not wanting to hurt his feelings by saying no. She could tell it had taken a lot for him to offer. "I actually have a few things to do in the morning," she replied sweetly. "I can get my friend to drop me off when we're done." Like she expected, his face fell and turned the shade of red she was accustomed to. "But," she added quickly. "If my car won't be ready for another day I will need a ride home... If it's not too much to ask?"

She almost laughed at the change in his face and demeanor, "Oh, no, course not. Ain't no trouble at all." Daryl bent and pet his new friend Savannah. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, heading out the door.

"Thank you again, for everything," Carol called after him.

"Ain't nothin'," he muttered, waving as he pulled the door closed behind him.

The house was eerily quiet with him gone only a few seconds. What was even stranger was that he really didn't talk much anyway. It was more like a sense of emptiness, Carol decided. Absentmindedly she wandered to the living room window and peeked out just in time to see him roar off on the bike. What a strange afternoon and evening it's been, she thought. In truth, the entire day was pretty eventful. While her mind should have been on the career decision she needed to make, Carol instead found herself thinking about Daryl. And even when she forced herself to contemplate the job offer she thought about his advice instead of the job itself.

"I should just go to bed, right?" she said to her dog Cookie. He raised his head, gave her a look and went right back to sleep. "Some help you are," Carol huffed, heading for her bedroom.

She changed and went through her nightly bathroom routine then climbed into bed. The second she closed her eyes all she could see was Daryl in that tight sleeveless shirt with those incredible muscled arms and chiseled collarbones. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked herself out loud. Maybe it would have been better to just take him to bed and settle her damn hormones. A one night stand with a sexy stranger she would likely only see one more time... She had needs that hadn't been filled in a while.

The buzz of her doorbell interrupted her naughty thoughts. Who could be here at this time of night? Carol wondered, throwing on a robe to answer the door. She peeked out and saw Daryl standing there. Her heart started to pound. He was back. And she had a chance to do exactly what she was thinking about in bed. But why the hell was he back? She took a deep breath and pulled open the door. "Daryl? Hi, what's up?" She asked, studying him with curiosity, while trying to calm the shitstorm of hormones raging inside at the sight of his handsome face.

"Forgot to get your keys," he replied with a shrug. "Would have come back in the morning, but you said you weren't gonna be here... So..."

Carol felt foolish, "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She grabbed her purse and pulled out the keys, handing them over. Invite him back in, make a move, a voice screamed inside her head.

"Thanks. 'Kay. Night again," Daryl said, turning to go.

"Wait," she said, unable to stop the words before they came out. Daryl froze and turned towards her. "Oh... I... Um, just... Well, drive safe. I'll see you tomorrow," she got out. Carol closed the door before she said or did anything else to embarrass herself and stomped her way back to bed. She flung herself in and pulled up the blankets. She was angry with herself, though she hadn't quite decided if it was because she hadn't invited him back in or because she even considered it in the first place.

It took a while, but somehow, mercifully, Carol fell asleep. When she woke in the morning she opened her eyes with a feeling of excitement in her stomach. She refused to admit it was because she was going to see him again. No, it's because you know he was right about the job, she decided. Without even getting out of bed she reached for the phone and dialed her friend Dave. "I made my decision," Carol announced when he answered. "I want the job. I love the show already. And I know it's gonna be a huge hit."

Carol was smiling into the phone and by the time she was through talking to Dave she was buzzing inside. This was a big deal. This was a huge career step to move into the entertainment industry, even in an administrative capacity. And she was really excited to get started in a couple months.

This is going to be a good day, Carol decided. The fact that she had things to do in the morning, like she told Daryl, wasn't a complete lie. She threw on clothes and washed up to take Cookie for a quick walk and then returned to shower and get ready to head out. Carol called a cab and waited outside her building, enjoying the beautiful Georgia morning. She did her grocery shopping and called another taxi to take her back home.

By the time she was finished putting them away it was well past lunchtime. She was starving since she'd skipped breakfast. Carol ate and looked at the time. It was late enough in the afternoon that she could head to the shop and see what was happening with her car. The cab company likely thought she was nuts, but they were making good money off her, particularly with the long drive to the shop.

She realized on the way that if Daryl saw her pull up in the cab she was about to get caught in a lie. There was a gas station just down the road from the shop, so Carol asked to be dropped off there instead. She went in and bought herself a bottle of Fiji water, a rare indulgence, then started to wander down the street. When she arrived at the address Carol pushed open the door and entered. No one was around the desk, but there was a bell to ring for service so she shrugged and hit the button. Before long a gruff looking man entered, handsome under all the dirt and grease, but he gave off a vibe she wasn't too sure about. He was wiping his hands on a rag that looked even dirtier than his skin and Carol wondered what the point was.

"Oh hello pretty lady," he drawled, eying her up and down. The outfit she was wearing was not for his benefit. It shouldn't have been for anyone's benefit, but she would by lying to herself if she didn't admit she'd changed to a more low cut top and her favourite pair of jean capris, assuming she'd be seeing Daryl. "Tell me, what's a woman who can afford that kind of water doin' in a place like this?" Carol almost laughed at how he'd noticed the water and the irony of the situation.

He was a player. It was obvious. But Carol would not be played by this creep. She took the lid off the bottle and had a drink before speaking. "I believe you have my car," she said, screwing the cap back on.

"Ohhhhh," he nodded, the corner of his eyes crinkling with the grin that spread across his face. "You're the one…."

"The one?" she repeated, crossing her arms and staring at him, making sure to make eye contact and let him know she wasn't the submissive type. She'd been that kind of girl for a long time, too long, and she would never be like that again. Carol was in charge of her own life and she made sure people, particularly people like this guy, knew it.

"Yeah, the one my baby brother's got a hard on for," he snickered. "I'm Merle, Daryl's older, more handsome brother. I'd shake your hand but… well..." he held up two filthy palms.

"Thanks, I'll pass," she said, allowing herself to smile, more from his comment about Daryl than any of his slimy charm. "Carol," she added, figuring she could at least reciprocate with her name.

"Yeah, I know… Heard the name a few times already," Merle replied. "He wasn't wrong though," Merle continued, coming around the counter and shamelessly checking out her backside. "That ass…. Mmm…"

Suddenly the door swung open and Daryl burst into the room. "Merle, shut the fuck up," he growled. "Go finish the damn car, I'll take care of this."

"Oh I bet you will Darlene… I bet you will. And if you don't, you know where I'll be," Merle said, looking Carol up and down again over his shoulder as he walked towards the shop door. "Been a pleasure Carol."

"Wish I could say the same," she replied sweetly, which only made him leave the room chuckling.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Daryl started to apologize immediately. "He's a dick. A good mechanic, but a complete asshole."

"It's okay," Carol replied, giving him a smile. "I can handle guys like that." She could tell that Daryl was close to his brother, even if he did bash his character. "I'm sure he can be very charming when he needs to be."

"You have no idea," Daryl grumbled. He looked at her with concern, "I don't know what all he said to you… but ignore it… he likes to tease, 'specially me."

"It's okay," Carol said again. "Really. I'll just ignore him. Promise."

Daryl seemed satisfied and nodded. "So it seems as though your car was filled with bad gas," he explained. "Merle's still working on it. Had to clean the carb and fuel injector, put in new filters and he's gonna see if he can save the pump, but he might have to order one in if he can't."

Carol was wracking her brain trying to remember the last place she filled up. "I can't even remember where I bought gas last…" she muttered.

"It's possible someone put somethin' in your tank, or the station got water or dirt in the gas…" Daryl said. "Merle will likely tell ya to use the high test stuff for a while, just to be sure your engine's gettin' enough octane."

Carol really didn't know much about cars, but she understood that some cars, particular the higher end models, need premium gas. She nodded. "So, should I just sit out here and wait a while?" She asked.

"Give me one sec to go talk to him. Be right back," Daryl said, leaving her alone once again. He was back in less than a minute. "Said he needs at least another hour and he'll know by then if he's gotta order that fuel pump."

"Okay," Carol looked around at the auto magazines and picked one up. "Guess I'll just get comfy and wait."

"Oh… uh… there's a little diner, just down the road," Daryl said, looking at her shyly. "Ya wanna go have a drink. They got this homemade sweet tea… I ain't never tasted any better than there."

"Yeah," Carol replied enthusiastically, putting down the magazine with relief. "I would like that. You sure your, um, boss won't care?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, I just help out sometimes when they're busy. Today isn't bad." He pushed open the door and waved a hand for her to go first in a very chivalrous gesture. Carol smiled to herself. It was cute. He was cute - in his own shy, bashful way.

"So I have news," she announced, taking a sip of the tea. He was right, it was delicious. Daryl looked at her from across the booth. "I called this morning… and I accepted the job." She was getting more and more excited about her decision every time she thought about it. "Thank you for your advice yesterday, you were right," she added.

"Wow, that's great," Daryl nodded. "I'm really happy for you. Hopefully we can get that car fixed for ya soon, I'm sure you'll want to go out with friends and celebrate."

"Oh," Carol said. She actually hadn't even thought about celebrating. Really, only 2 people knew her news, unless Dave had mentioned it to others. Carol had yet to tell any of her friends. "I haven't really told them yet," she admitted. "I don't have plans tonight…" She was lost in thought and speaking out loud, "But I do think a celebratory evening is in order… Hmm…" Her eyes drifted to Daryl's face and before she thought it through she spoke impulsively, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh… nothing," Daryl replied, looking somewhat shocked.

"Good. You can celebrate with me. I'll buy you dinner, since it was your advice that helped me make the decision anyway," Carol said, her heart starting to beat faster. "Besides, it can be my way of saying thank you for the ride home last night and for getting your brother to fix my car."

"I told ya, it was no big deal," Daryl mumbled. He obviously didn't take compliments or thank yous well.

"Well it was to me. So what do you say?" She pressured him. "Dinner?"

She watched the rise and fall of his chest as Daryl took a deep breath. "Um. Sure," he nodded. "No fancy shit though, 'kay? I ain't got no suit and tie."

Carol laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not a big fan of fancy shit anyway." She took another sip of her tea and studied him, thinking about what she'd just done. Asking a complete stranger she barely knew on a date? It's not a date… it's a thank you dinner and job celebration, Carol corrected herself. That's it. And then, this… whatever it is… is over. This is not the time to get involved with anyone, let alone him. She could tell Daryl's life was complicated. And she had an innate desire to fix people who were damaged.

Dinner and that's it, she reminded herself one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

What the fuck did I just agree to? Daryl wondered. Dinner? With her? It wasn't that he didn't want to have dinner with Carol, it was just, well… Daryl was afraid he would screw it up somehow. He didn't eat out much. He didn't really go on dates. Wait, it's not a date, he reminded himself. It's a thank you dinner. An unnecessary thank you dinner. But it's also a celebration of her new job. Why the fuck would she want to celebrate with me?

He was completely perplexed and lost in thought. The embarrassing sound of his straw slurping the last of the sweet tea from the glass brought him back. "Oh… whoops," he muttered. It was loud. People from other tables looked at him. Daryl was nervous to see the look of disapprovement on Carol's face. With any luck she'd realize her mistake and rescind the dinner offer. He was surprised by her smile when he looked up. She had obviously noticed the glares from the snobs in the next booth. "Sorry," Daryl said sheepishly.

Carol gave him a knowing look and took a long drink of her tea. She paused when the glass was almost empty and then finished the last of it with same loud slurping sound he had just made. When the couple looked over again she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Daryl snorted and smiled back at her. "Thanks," he grunted sincerely.

She seemed so down to earth for someone who clearly had some very important friends and was about to set foot into the local film industry. Not that Daryl had any other female friends to compare her to. "You wanna have one more glass before we head back?" Carol asked him. "I'm a coffee girl, don't usually drink much tea either sweet or hot, but this stuff… is spectacular."

Daryl was glad she liked it. "Sure, one more," he agreed motioning for the waitress.

"So, your brother…" Carol started, smirking at him. "He's a peach, huh?"

Daryl tensed. If Merle ruined this for him in any way he would seriously consider committing his very first homicide. Daryl always thought if he were ever to murder someone it would be the abusive fuck of a dad he had. Now that he wasn't under the same roof and rarely saw the man, things were improving somewhat. "Uh, yeah… I really am sorry," Daryl said, hoping she wasn't too annoyed with him for Merle's 'charm.'

"Don't apologize for him," she replied. "I'm a pretty good judge of character and I'm willing to bet that he's really quite harmless."

"He's a perverted fuck, a recreational druggie, a complete asshole when he's drunk and stubborn as a mule, but he's loyal, protective and yeah, pretty harmless when he cares about you," Daryl explained. He loved his brother. Didn't always agree with his choices, was often annoyed by his constant teasing, and sometimes wanted to punch him right between the eyes but Merle always had his back and would fight to the death to protect him. Daryl wondered if it was smart to admit his own kin was a pervert, a drunk and a drug user. "I'm nothing like him," Daryl added quickly. "I, uh, I mean the bad parts... The other stuff is me too... I mean, I am... I mean... Oh nevermind," he muttered, feeling his cheeks go red.

"Do you want to know what I see in you?" Carol asked, staring at him with those eyes, so blue and full of expression.

"Sure," he said quickly, already getting nervous before she even spoke.

"I think you are looking at the world through tainted glasses. I think you've dealt with some pretty crappy circumstances and they've left you… bitter. Pessimistic," she spoke slow and thoughtfully, like she had taken time to consider her words previously, but still wanted to make sure they came out right. "I think you look at other people and you see them all above you. And you are completely blind to all the good things you keep hidden inside." Daryl was getting seriously creeped out at how close to home she was hitting, without even knowing much about him. "What you don't realize though, is that even though you're trying to keep things hidden… you're not very good at it," Carol finished.

"Hmph," Daryl grunted.

"Come on, be honest," she prodded him. "Am I close?"

Daryl shrugged. He didn't want to admit she'd read him to a tee because it annoyed him. But he wasn't much of a liar either. "You might of got a few things right."

"Daryl… there's a sky full of stars, every night… you just need to learn how to see them," she said, letting her words hang as she finished the last of her tea. "Don't worry, there are nights I don't see them either," Carol added. He caught a flash of something dark in her eyes and he knew her life hadn't always been perfect. As quickly as it came, it was gone and she reached for her purse and pulled out some cash. "Ready to go?" she asked, standing up.

"I could have paid…" Daryl muttered, trailing after her. He was learning quickly that she wasn't a woman who backed down easily. Carol was stubborn. If he thought before that he was a stubborn guy, he had nothing on her.

When they got back to the shop he left Carol in the lobby once again to go see how the car was coming along. "Well I have good news for you Fuck Face," Merle said when he entered. "I have to order that fuel pump for your little lady out there. We're gonna have to keep her car at least another day." Daryl fought to keep the look of excitement off his face. "Look at you Darlene," Merle drawled. "You done got bit by the love bug… And here I was wondering if you might be gay."

"What are you going on about?" Daryl snarled at him, trying to put on his best grumpy face, but it was difficult given the recent turn of events. Merle didn't know Daryl had agreed to drive her home if her car wasn't ready. He also didn't know about dinner and Daryl wasn't about to tell him. "What do you want me to tell her?"

"I can go talk to her…" Merle started. "Wouldn't mind checking out that sweet ass one more time…"

"No," Daryl snapped. "I got this," he said with a territorial warning tone in his voice.

Merle chuckled. "Fuck, you've got it bad, Sunshine." He wiped his hands on a dirty rag. "I bet you're thinking about tapping that right now," he said. "Give her a little, uh, uh," Merle added, crudely thrusting his hips. Daryl's face was getting red from both embarrassment and anger. Merle laughed and backed off, knowing he'd pushed enough buttons. "Tell her I'll order that part tonight and pick it up in the morning. Her car will be good as new tomorrow afternoon." Daryl nodded and started to leave. "Hey, Pussy," Merle called after him. "She ain't your type. But you better not turn down a fuck if she's offering." Daryl tensed and took a deep breath. "Turn on the Dixon charm. She'll drop her panties so fast…"

Daryl didn't wait to hear the rest. He left Merle in the shop and rejoined Carol. "Bad news," he said, trying to look disappointed, but likely failing miserably. Daryl told her exactly what Merle had said.

"Hmm," Carol sighed. "Well I suppose I can work from home tomorrow," she said, thinking

out loud. "And you're gonna have to drive us to dinner," she added, looking at him.

"Oh…" Daryl stammered. "I only have my bike… is that okay?"

"Of course," Caro replied. "I was hoping you would say that. I enjoyed the ride home last night, more than I expected I would."

"I guess I should get you home and then go shower and change before I come back and pick you up," Daryl said. It was already after 5pm.

"Doesn't really make sense to do all that back and forth," Carol chewed her lip and Daryl couldn't help but notice how sexy it was. "Why don't I just come to your place and wait while you get ready and then you can come to mine and wait while I get ready? Savannah would love to see you again," Carol added.

"Yeah… sure… that works," Daryl agreed. What have I got myself into, he wondered, leading her outside to his bike. "Here, you gotta wear this again," he said handing her the helmet.

"When we get to Merle's place I'll borrow Candy's helmet for you, it'll fit better."

"Candy," she repeated, giving him a look.

"Merle's… uh… girlfriend?" Daryl said, wondering what exactly to call his brother's flavour of the month. He had to admit, though she had her faults, he really did like some of Candy's good qualities. She was a neat freak and the house was always spotless. And she was a good cook. Daryl often found himself ending such statements with 'for a stripper' but the truth was, the curvy blonde with big boobs, Merle's usual type, was just an all around great cook and kept them well fed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and ask it… Is she a…" Carol didn't even finish before Daryl started nodding. "Okie dokie."

"What gave it away?" Daryl asked with a snort.

"Hmm… Lucky guess I suppose," she teased, giving him a smile that made his heart rate pick up. She put the helmet on and took a step closer to him, waiting for him to do it up. Daryl reached for the strap and noticed his hand was shaking. Get a hold of yourself fool. He sucked a breath slowly, trying to calm himself and hoping she wouldn't notice. But it was only going to get worse with her sitting on the back and her arms wrapped around him.

Daryl knew it wasn't smart to feel this way about a woman like Carol. The good thing was, once she got her car back the next day the chances he would ever see her again were highly unlikely. And then he could just forget about her, how beautiful and smart and funny she is, the color of her eyes, her sweet scent… But how? Oh well, I'll worry about that when I have to, Daryl thought. Right now he had to focus on driving with her boobs touching his back.

Daryl focussed on anything and everything but how good it felt to have her arms around him. He drove a bit faster than he should have, but he really needed to get to the house and have a cold shower. He blamed Merle for mentioning sex in the first place. Not that it hadn't been on his mind, but it was in the back until Merle brought it right to the forefront. It was a fantasy that was never going to happen. Besides, Carol wasn't the type of girl you just fucked and moved on. There was something special about her. Maybe it was because he knew she was so high above him, out of reach, out of his league - yet she didn't make him feel that way at all. She was kind, polite and patient. She didn't look at him like a big pile of white trash, like most people did. Carol made him feel like he was a good person and she made him want to be a good person. All that in less than 24 hours.

It's just because you helped her when she was stuck on the road, Daryl told himself. He couldn't allow himself to believe it was anything else. He'd helped her out. She's a kind person who is thankful for the help. Nothing more.

He pulled the bike into the drive and killed the engine. If Candy hadn't been living there Daryl would have been completely ashamed to bring anyone to the house. Merle was a disaster. And Daryl gave up on cleaning up after him a few weeks after he moved in. But Candy just kept going like the Energizer bunny. Daryl wondered if she had some mental thing, OCD or something, because the second there was a mess she was cleaning it up.

"Wow," Carol said, when she stepped inside. "Makes me want to go home and dust or something," she muttered, looking at the spotless house.

"Hiiiiiiiiii," a voice squealed as the blonde met them in the hallway. "Oh my, what is this?" she giggled. "Daryl bringing home a girl?" It was obvious to Daryl that she was on something. But he hoped Carol wouldn't notice.

Daryl ignored her and made introductions. "Can I get you a drink or something before I go get ready?" he asked Carol. She declined. "I need to borrow your helmet," he said to Candy.

"Come get it now," he grabbed her arm led her out of the living room where Carol was sitting to wait. When they were out of earshot Daryl spoke. "You need to find me something to wear. I know Merle has some expensive shit. I need to borrow something. I ain't got nothing nice enough to wear out to dinner with her."

"You really like her…" Candy said, eying him. Daryl gave her a glare and she didn't press.

"What kind of restaurant? I don't think Merle has a suit or anything like that…"

"No, jeans are good," Daryl said. "It's just I ain't got any without holes or grease marks. And one of those nice sweater things Merle wears when he's picking up." He stopped in front of Merle's door. "Can you leave em on my bed? Helmet too?"

"Yup. But you owe me one…" Candy said, with a wink.

Daryl went into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and showered. He got out and toweled off and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He shaved and eyed Merle's aftershave. "Oh what the hell," he mumbled, putting a bit in his hands and dabbing it on his face. It stung a bit. He could remember Merle telling him once that you need to put a little smell good on, draws the chicks like a bee to honey. Daryl brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Then combed it again in the other direction. Then combed it forward. Then combed it backwards. Then gave up with the comb and ran his fingers through it. Eventually he was satisfied. Not that it mattered, the bike helmet would just mess it up anyway.

Daryl's room was right next door to the bathroom. He just had to open the door, take a few steps and he would be in his room. He tightened the towel and yanked open the door. Carol was standing there, staring at him. "Oh," she said in surprise. "I had to use the washroom… I thought you would be done by now…"

Daryl started to panic, but he had nothing to cover himself with. He couldn't let her see his back. It was covered with scars. Even Merle had never seen it. "Oh… uh… done now…" he stammered, stepping awkwardly sideways out of the doorway, trying to keep his back away from her. "All yours," he waved an arm and waited. Carol was looking at him strangely. "I just gotta get dressed and we can go," he explained, taking one step backwards.

"You okay?" she asked finally, still not moving.

"Uh, oh… yeah," Daryl said, blushing. "It's just, ya know…" he motioned to the towel and his bare chest, hoping she would buy the fact he was just being bashful because he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh Geez, sorry," she apologized. "I… uh… Oh nevermind." Daryl noticed her cheeks were flushed as she rushed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Daryl quickly fled to the safety of his room. Was she actually blushing? he wondered as he dropped the towel and put on a clean pair of underwear. He tried to tell himself he was imagining things, but the whole time he was getting dressed all Daryl could think of was the way her eyes had drifted to his chest and the way her cheeks went pink before she disappeared out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks for the comments guys. Hope you're enjoying this one. It's very sweet and well maybe just a tad angsty :)_

 **Chapter 5**

Get a fucking grip Peletier, Carol told herself after closing the bathroom door. The man really did have a nice body. She was extremely fixated on his collarbones. They were so defined. She wanted to trace her finger along them... or maybe her tongue. The imagery was not helping pull herself together. 

Carol did her business, washed her hands and then splashed her face with water. Once she felt composed once again she exited the bathroom and somehow held herself together for much of the evening.

The trip back to her place was uneventful, thankfully. Daryl waited in her living room, surrounded by pets while she got ready. Jeans, one of her favourite sweaters, the perfect necklace and earrings... There wasn't much she could do with her hair while it was so short, but she took some time to apply her makeup with the perfect combination of colors to make her eyes even brighter. 

When she was ready Carol stepped out into her room and examined the finished product in the full length mirrored closet doors. She got rid of the shoes she'd picked and grabbed a pair of stylized combat boots. "Much better," she spoke to her reflection. "It's not a date," she said softly, seeing the sparkle of excitement in her eye that shouldn't have been there. 

While getting ready she had an idea. As much as she loved riding with Daryl on the motorcycle, it was a beautiful night. "So I was thinking," Carol said as she entered the living room, startling him and the cats.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed, watching Savannah and Augusta take off. Cookie whimpered, but barely lifted his head from Daryl's lap. She plopped down beside them and petted Cook's back as she spoke. "There's a little, uh, pub like place that's not too far from here. We could walk there..." 

"Sure," Daryl nodded in agreement. 

"No pool tables," Carol added with a smile. "But they do have dart boards if you're up for a round or two after supper?" 

"You gonna hustle my ass at darts too?" Daryl gave her a look. 

"Oh no, I'm afraid the billiard table takes up all my skills. I, uh... throw like... an uncoordinated oaf." Carol had always hated the statement 'throw like a girl' in reference to her skills. It was a sexist insult to her entire gender. And really, just a sexist comment in general. "Don't worry, I can hit the board... most of the time," she chuckled. 

She grabbed a light jacket and they headed out. It was still daylight, though the sun was starting to dip down low on the horizon in a gorgeous display. It was truly a romantic scene for their non- date. Daryl seemed quieter than usual and even more fidgety. But he did attempt to start a conversation as they walked and she respected that. "So have you told your boss about the new job yet?" 

Carol shook her head. "Not yet. I think I'm still in shock that it's really happening. I should soon though, huh?" 

"Probably," Daryl replied. "What's the show called anyway? Maybe I'll watch it."

"Well, there's always a chance they change it before the show actually airs, as they start thinking about promotion and advertising," Carol explained. "But right now it's called The Walking Dead."

"The Walking Dead," he repeated. "Like zombies? Are you allowed to say what it's about and stuff?" 

"I'll have to sign a nondisclosure agreement when I go sign my contract," Carol said. "But I think I can tell you the general idea. It's about a group of survivors dealing with life during a zombie apocalypse. It's really unlike anything that's out there. My gut tells me it's gonna be a hit."

"Hmm... interesting," Daryl muttered.

Carol laughed, "Not your type of show?" 

"I don't watch much TV to be honest," he shrugged. "But I might have to start," Daryl added, glancing at her. 

Carol felt flattered and she looked away before her cheeks flushed again. What the hell is wrong with me? she wondered. "Oh, there it is," she announced, pointing across the road at a cute little restaurant. The went in and found a booth in the back. The room was dimly lit, as most pubs tended to be. 

They both ordered a drink - Daryl a beer and her a crown and coke. "Didn't take you for a whiskey girl," Daryl commented with a bit of a grin. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Carol replied in a sassy, flirty tone. Fuck, stop doing that, she chastised herself. He had no response and for once she was glad that Daryl really had no game when it came to flirting back. Who knows how far it would have gone. 

She noticed his beer was going down fast and realized he was likely extremely nervous. Carol had to admit she was a bit nervous herself as she took another drink and set it down empty. She ordered them another round. By the time their food arrived they were both on their 3rd drink and she was feeling a warmth inside that only came from alcohol. I should probably stop, she thought, but when the 3rd drink was gone, she found herself ordering a 4th. Oh what the hell, it's a celebration. 

Daryl was a finger licker when he ate and his table manners were horrible. But for some reason watching him suck on his own fingers was having a ridiculous effect on her hormones. Carol had to look away because the combination of finger licking and alcohol was making her practically squirm. She hoped he didn't think she was embarrassed or disapproved. In fact, she hoped he didn't notice at all. 

"You okay?" Daryl grunted. 

Busted. Carol turned, just in time to see him remove his thumb from his mouth. "Yeah," she sighed. "Just a little too much whiskey I think," she added, somewhat honestly. "I should probably switch to water." Daryl was watching her a little more intently than usual and she felt her heart start pounding. His eyes dropped to her mouth and she nervously licked her lips. "I, uh, I have to use the ladies room," Carol said suddenly, slipping out of the booth and taking off. 

It wasn't a lie. She did have to go. But she hoped he missed the flush on her cheeks as she booked it outta there. She went pee and then had an entire conversation with herself in the mirror afterwards. Luckily she'd been talking in her head when another woman entered and went into a stall. 

Daryl was interested in her. It was obvious. What may not have been obvious to him, but was becoming very clear to Carol, was that she was just as interested.

But there were so many reasons it wouldn't work, so many reasons to run the other way. He was definitely not her usual type. She had the new job that needed to be her main focus. He had so much baggage. There's no way he would feel comfortable with her lifestyle, her friends, her soon to be co-workers... And they would all think she's crazy. Oh my God, Carol had an epiphany. When did I turn into such a snob? Since when do I care so much about what others think? If she was being honest with herself her hesitation had everything to do with the fact that a girl like her doesn't date a guy like Daryl... and what everyone in her life would think about it. 

She had worked really hard to make something of herself after she left Ed. She made a great salary at the job she had and that was only going to get larger. Carol had some extremely successful friends and many of them were… well, snobbish. And many of them also had no idea that she came from the very same place as the man waiting for her at the table.

I don't have time to do this now, Carol realized, knowing Daryl would be wondering what was taking so long and likely assuming she had to poop or something. She took a deep breath, and focussed as best she could through the alcohol buzz. It was really starting to hit her, which was strange since she assumed eating would help slow things down. 

Carol plopped back into the seat. "Do you like cheesecake?" she blurted out. "Because I know this is a weird place to order dessert, but I swear, they make the best cheesecake I've ever had here. It's so good. So yummy. I have it every time I come here. But I can never finish it. It's huge. Would you like to share?" Daryl was staring at her. "Sorry, I talk more when I'm drinking," she apologized. 

"And faster," Daryl added. "Did you even take a breath?" he teased. 

Jesus, what was I thinking with 4 drinks, Carol wondered. "I don't know. I just get going and I can't stop. I don't know why. I mean right now, I really have nothing to say, but I'm talking. And still talking. And you're looking at me like I'm crazy. God, shut up Carol," she muttered. 

"It's cute," Daryl said, smiling at her. "I just turn into an angry ass when I drink. Most of the time anyway. But I blame it on the company. With you... it'd be different." 

"You're not even buzzed are you?" She asked. "4 drinks and I'm pretty much done and you're not even buzzed. How is that fair?" 

"There's a little higher alcohol content in what you're drinking," Daryl said sarcastically. 

"Oh yeah, good point. So why are you drinking beer anyway? Man up big D. Hit the hard stuff," Carol teased. Big D? What the fuck was that? Did I really just say that? 

"Next time," Daryl said. "Don't want to start mixing drinks now." 

Next time, she thought, hoping there was a next time and then telling herself there better not be a next time. The cheesecake arrived and Carol handed him a fork. "Prepare to be amazed. This stuff is better than sex." She dug in, without even realizing what she just said, until she looked up and saw his face a familiar shade of red. She giggled and took a big bite, groaning as the sweet, thick, creamy substance filled her mouth with flavour. "Oh God, that's amazing." Daryl was hesitating, watching her with a bit of a smirk. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. She cut off a bite on her fork and held it out to him. When he hesitated she moved the fork closer and finally he leaned forward and opened his mouth. 

"Mmm, okay, you win. This is really good," Daryl admitted. 

Carol almost said 'better than sex?' but caught herself in time. Instead she smiled and took another bite. When the piece of cake was gone she was stuffed. "I'm thinking darts would be hopeless at this point... since I'm pretty much hopeless sober," she sighed. 

"It's okay," Daryl said. "I probably should head home soon anyway. Let you get some sleep." Sleep was probably a really good idea, she decided. She suspected she might have a slight hangover to contend with in the morning. Carol signalled the waitress for the bill and handed over her credit card. 

It was a gorgeous night when they stepped back outside. "Wow, look at all the stars," she commented, looking into the sky as she stepped down off the curb. Bad idea. She stumbled, but luckily Daryl caught her elbow and steadied her.

Carol linked her arm through his. "Thanks." She really was steady enough to walk on her own, but she was enjoying strolling along arm in arm so she held on the entire way home. Daryl had to follow her up to get his helmet and Candy's too. They were sitting by the door so Daryl stepped just inside, but held the door open. 

Carol set down her purse and turned around. "I had a nice time tonight," she said. "Thank you." Daryl was looking at her with that strange stare again. It was intense and shy at the same time, like nothing she'd ever seen before. Fuck, he's cute, she thought, her heart rate picking up. Daryl was so different from the men she'd dated in the past. She'd never met a man like him before. Different was intriguing. Different was sexy. Different was making her body feel things it shouldn't have been. 

I'm going to kiss his cheek, Carol decided. And before she could talk herself out of it, she closed the gap and leaned in to brush his cheek. But it wasn't his cheek her lips connected with, it was his mouth. She gasped in shock, but Daryl was already responding, kissing her eagerly. It felt good. Really good. Carol parted her lips, an open invitation that Daryl took. She could taste the beer he'd finished just before they left lingering on his tongue. She was never a huge fan of beer, but tasting it on him made her want more.  
Things were heating up, escalating - quickly. Daryl pinned her to the wall, pressing his body into hers and letting the door click shut. Carol reached her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She twisted her fingers into his hair, enjoying the silky smooth feel. He smelled so good. Why didn't I notice that earlier, she wondered. His hands were on her ass, groping, tugging, pulling her even closer.

Carol felt dizzy. It was everything she wanted and everything she didn't want to happen. She needed to stop it, but how could she when she wanted it so bad? Her lips were hurting from the way they were attacking each other like animals. 

Carol had to know how turned on he was. She was pretty sure she could feel his erection pressing into her, but with them both in jeans she just had to be certain. She snaked a hand between their bodies and slid her open palm down until she made contact with something firm. She rubbed his entire length and back up, causing Daryl to groan into her mouth.  
Her eyes snapped open and she quickly released him. What the hell am I doing? She wondered in a panic. "Mmm," she tore her lips away from his. "I can't... we shouldn't..." 

Instantly Daryl let her go and backed away, a look of terror on his face. "Oh... I'm... Sorry. Fuck... I'm sorry," he muttered, stumbling backwards towards the door. He remembered his helmet and scrambled for it. 

"Daryl..." she started. She hadn't meant to upset him so much. She needed him to know she wasn't mad - that she'd wanted him too, but he wasn't stopping. "Daryl," she called again, trying to grab his arm and stop him. He pulled away and bolted out the door. She took a few steps after him, but it was no use. "Daryl," she tried one last time as he disappeared into the stairwell. 

"Fuck," Carol shouted, kicking the wall with her boots. 

Her neighbor poked his head out into the hall. "You okay?" 

She waved, "Yeah... sorry about that. Night." She forced a smile and headed back inside.

Carol somehow managed to keep from slamming her door shut. She paced the hallway, wondering how such an amazing night ended like that. She couldn't call him. She had no car to chase after him. She hadn't paid attention to his street or house number so she couldn't call a cab to take her. What a fucking mess.  
The headache was starting already so Carol did the only thing she could at that point - she took 2 extra strength Tylenol and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The nausea was just starting to fade when Carol pulled up to the shop in a taxi the next day. It wasn't even noon. The car likely wasn't even ready yet. But she couldn't wait any longer to see Daryl. Her heart sunk when she didn't see his bike parked out front. Honestly, she hadn't been expecting to, but he said he worked at the shop sometimes, so there was always a chance.

Carol paid the cabby and stepped out. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to deal with Daryl's obnoxious big brother. She walked into the office, rang the bell to call someone and waited. She didn't bother to remove her sun glasses - no one needed to see her bloodshot eyes. She actually had to throw up from the hangover, which was rare. She attributed it to the stress of the situation with Daryl in combination with the alcohol.

"Good morning beautiful," Merle said, sauntering in with the same grease covered rag he'd used before. "You're here just in time. Got your girl runnin' and ready to go." He looked her up and down, "Unless you want to hang around here a bit, maybe grab a bite to eat with me on lunch break?"

"Uh, yeah… no thanks," Carol replied. She started to dig in her purse for her credit card to pay. "Is, uh, is Daryl around?" She tried to keep her voice calm and nonchalant.

"Nope, he ain't here today," Merle replied, giving her a knowing smirk.

Carol ignored the look. "Is there a number where I can reach him?" she asked, hoping Merle would cooperate without being too annoying.

Merle scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Doubt you'll get him though," he said. Carol eyed him. "Came in last night in a pretty foul mood, grumbling somethin' bout being stupid. Drank almost every beer I had in the fridge and stormed off to bed." Merle looked at her as if he was hoping she would explain something. "Candy said you two had a date..." His words hung in the air when she didn't respond. "Anyway, saw him throwing his crossbow in the back of my truck and takin' off first thing this morning."

"Taking off?" Carol finally spoke.

"Yeah, he's likely deep in the Georgia woods right now," Merle replied. "Hopefully rounding up some rabbit or squirrel for supper."

Carol tried not to cringe at the squirrel comment. Did they really eat squirrel? She wondered. "Oh so you think he'll be back later tonight?"

Merle shrugged and handed her a paper to sign for her credit card. "Hard to say. Sometimes he just camps out there, but if he shoots up some grub he might be in by dark." She handed him back the signed paper. "I know my little bro's a bit of a dip shit with women, but I ain't seen him like that in a long time. What'd ya do to him?"

Carol gave him a stare but didn't answer his question. "Thank you for looking after my car," she said politely.

"My pleasure," Merle replied with a slimy grin. "I'll pull it out of the garage for ya now."

"Shit," Carol cursed as she walked outside. She still had Candy's motorcycle helmet at her place, she'd forgot to bring it. She told Merle when he climbed out of her car, "I forgot your girlfriend's helmet. What time do you close? Maybe I can bring it back here tonight?"

She had some things she needed to take care of and a bunch of work piling up. She wanted to head into the office for a few hours but figured she could zip home after and loop around to return the helmet.

"Be outta here by 4 today," Merle said. "Drunk by seven," he added, reminding her it was Friday. "You could, Uh, bring it by the house... Someone might be home."

Carol nodded quickly. "I'll be there by 5. Address?" Merle recited the address and she added it to her phone.

"Don't be late, 'kay Sugar? Candy's gotta be at work on time and I need to get my drink on."

"Of course," Carol replied. "Thanks again." She climbed in and took off with a wave before he could reply with something perverted. All in all, it hadn't been too bad dealing with Merle. She got the information she needed and her car back in less than 15 minutes.

Carol couldn't resist driving by Merle's house. She slowed as she approached the driveway. Daryl's bike was there, but no truck. She saw Candy bent over digging around in the garden, wearing next to nothing, and sped up, driving by quickly in case she turned. She headed towards the city hoping that Daryl would be out of the woods by the time she returned later.

After a couple hours getting caught up at her desk Carol realized that she really should tell her boss she was leaving. But she just wasn't in the mood to see sad faces or listen to people wish her well. Monday, she decided, first thing Monday morning she would tell him. She finished up a few last minute things and hit the road, knowing traffic would be an issue and wanting to make sure she returned the helmet on time as promised.

As expected the traffic was awful, but she managed to make it home, change her clothes and grab the helmet and get back to Merle's before 5. She noticed the truck was back and felt herself swell with excitement, until she also noticed that the bike was now gone. Candy answered the door holding a bottle of Bud Light when Carol knocked. She handed Candy back her helmet. "Hey, thank you," she said kindly. "You wanna come in? Have a couple beer?"

"Oh, no thanks," Carol replied, wondering if it was standard practice for strippers to drink before work. No judging, she told herself. You've never walked in her shoes. She peeked inside. "Is Daryl home?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"No, you just missed him. He brought back some meat, threw it in the freezer, showered and changed, grumbled something about getting wasted and took off again," Candy said with a shrug. "What did you do to him?"

There it was. That question again. As if it was her fault that Daryl was so angry. Well it kinda is, a little voice said. But if he just had of waited and let her explain… "Tell him I said hi," Carol replied. "I'll try to call him tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want a beer?" Candy asked again. "You look like you need a drink."

"Oh I'm sure," Carol nodded. "Maybe some other time. Thanks again for letting me borrow the helmet." She waved and took off for her car.

A growling in her stomach reminded her that she hadn't taken a break to eat all day. She found a little restaurant and went in for a long, relaxing dinner. She pushed everything out of her mind and just enjoyed the peace and quiet, alone in her booth, while she ate. By the time she was finished it was getting late and already dark outside.

Carol started the car and pulled out of the parking lot to head home. She couldn't help but wonder where Daryl had gone to drink and something clicked. He mentioned drinking at the bar that she wanted him to take her to so she could play pool. It wasn't much of a detour so she made a Uturn and a quick left. The bar was packed and there were several bikes parked out front. She didn't know Daryl's well enough to pick it out.

Without a second thought she signalled and turned into the lot. She had to drive a long way from the entrance, to find a parking spot. Suddenly it didn't matter if Daryl was in there or not. She had always wanted to play pool there and that's what she was going to do. Carol grabbed some money from her purse, thankful she always kept a decent amount of cash on hand, and then tucked the purse out of sight. Once she cut the car lights the area where she parked was fairly dark.

Carol climbed out, locked the car, shoved the keys in her pocket and turned to walk towards the entrance. "Well, well, what have we here?" a voice slurred. There was a man right smack in front of her, clearly drunk.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to duck around him.

"Nah, nah, pretty lady," he blocked her way and took a step closer, backing her against the car. "I think you and me should get to know each other a little better."

Carol froze. Was this really happening? "Please, I just want to go in for a drink and a couple games…" she said, hoping that being kind and polite might deter him.

"Oh you can head on in… as soon as I'm through with you…" His breath reeked of alcohol and Carol cringed. Fuck, what do I do?

He started to push himself against her and she yelled, "Stop. Stop. Someone, help me, please…" The man had her pinned so she couldn't move and grabbed her wrists to keep her from hitting him. "Help," Carol screamed again. It was bringing back memories and taking her to a place she hadn't gone in a long time, but Carol fought off heading down that path. She wasn't that weak girl anymore.

Just as she was about to fight back help arrived. "Hey, what's going on over there?" a voice yelled. It was a familiar voice.

The man immediately released her. "Ain't nothing going on Merle," the man said. "I was just introducing myself to this pretty lady here."

Merle approached. "Get the fuck away from her Ronnie," he hissed, when he realized who it was. Merle grabbed him be the shirt, pulled him away and gave him a shove in the other direction.

"Okay, Okay, she's all yours," the man said, stumbling off.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Merle glared at her. "You just about got your ass pounded."

"I'm going in to play pool," Carol said stubbornly, taking a step towards the bar.

"Oh no you don't," Merle cut her off. "This ain't the kinda place a woman walks into alone. You'll never get out without someone like Ronnie followin' ya to your damn car."

"I'll be fine," Carol insisted, trying again. "I'm going in there."

Merle sighed. "I'm just on my way to watch Candy at work but... " He gave her a look. "Get in your car, lock the doors and don't get out until he gets here."

"Until who gets here?" she asked.

"Don't pretend you're stupid, you ain't. Neither am I," Merle snarled. "I know you came here to find him. He's in there gettin' plastered over you. Don't know what happened, but I ain't seen him like this since his high school sweetheart fucked the quarterback at prom." He took a deep breath. "Get in the car. He'll be out soon."

Carol nodded and did exactly as he instructed. She watched out the window and eventually saw the brothers walking out of the bar. They were clearly arguing and Daryl looked pissed. Merle said something to him and headed in the other direction, likely to get in his bike and head for the strip club.

Carol waited until Daryl was close before getting out of her car. "Hey," she said gently when he approached.

"Get in your car and go," was Daryl's angry response. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm going in, whether I go in with you or I go in alone," she said, crossing her arms.

"This isn't the kind of place for a woman like you," Daryl spat, his eyes flashing.

"A woman like me?" Carol hissed back. "Why the hell not?"

"Because, that place… that place," he pointed angrily at the bar. "It's filled with guys like me. We gamble what little money we have and get drunk on the winnings." He looked so hurt and sad that Carol just wanted to hug him. "We don't all have jobs, no movie star friends, we hunt our food, and have terrible table manners. We don't get manicures or buy designer jeans. We come from fucked up families and we make our own fucked up families later on." She wanted to stop him, but she knew he had to get it out. "And we aren't dumb enough to think we have a chance with a girl like you."

When he finished talking there was a moment of silence before Carol spoke. "You don't know me," she said simply.

"Yeah, well I know enough," Daryl shot back. "I know you ain't interested. And I know I was stupid to think you were for a split second."

"Do you? Do you really know that?" Carol asked, her eyes boring into his. "Did you wait around to hear what I had to say? Or did you run off like a stubborn asshole and hide in the woods all day so you didn't have to see me at the shop?"

"Just get in your car and go," Daryl yelled, getting right up in her face. "I don't need you. I was doin' just fine and then you come along with your broken car and pretty eyes…Just go," his voice softened and cracked with emotion.

"Daryl," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, surprised when he let her. "I'm sorry about last night." He reached to pull her hand away but Carol fought him off until he finally won and broke away.

"Don't…" he looked at her sadly.

"No. No more running away. You're gonna listen to me," Carol insisted.

"I can't," he yelled, scaring her with the outburst.

She gathered herself as he turned away. If he wasn't going to listen she would have to try plan B. She grabbed his arm and spun Daryl to face her, then reached her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Well I'm zipping through this one fairly quickly. Thank you all so much for reading and the kind comments and messages. Means so much to me. On the crappy days I read your words and they make me smile. XOXO_

 **Chapter 7**

Daryl hesitated, but only for a second before he kissed her back. Carol licked at his lips and dipped her tongue into his mouth when they parted. She was expecting him to taste like beer, but it wasn't beer he'd been drinking. Whiskey. He said he'd drink whiskey the next time, but Carol thought it would be _with_ her not _because_ of her. Well it least he's paying attention to me now, she thought, continuing to kiss him.

It wasn't until they parted that she realized Daryl was drunk. There was too much going on before that. The relief of finally seeing him, the arguing, the hurt… She hadn't noticed just how unsteady he was on his feet. Or the look in his eyes. "I'll make you a deal," she said tentatively. "I won't go in there. I'll leave here right now - go home. But only… if you come with me."

Daryl looked unsure. Confused. And the alcohol sure wasn't helping. "Uh…" he stammered.

"Not that," she said. "You're drunk. You can't drive yourself home. Come with me. I'll get you coffee… and then… you can listen to what I have to say."

"Or I could just go back in there, spend the rest of the cash in my pocket getting wasted and try to forget I ever met you," Daryl replied. He wanted to be angry, she could tell. He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't.

Carol gave him her best smile. "Yes. You could. But if you go back in there I'm following you. Your call." Daryl grumbled something she couldn't understand, but she knew he'd given in. She won. It was bittersweet because there was still that tiny part of her that wanted to go into the bar and shoot pool. But there were more important things that needed to be taken care of first. She pointed the remote at the car and clicked the unlock button. "Jump in, let's go."

The first place she stopped was a 24 hour Dunkin' Donuts drive thru. She handed Daryl an extra large cup and put another in the cup holder for her. "That's a big fuckin' coffee," he commented.

"I could easily drink two," Carol replied. Daryl held his out towards her. "Uh uh, you need it more than me." She pushed it back in his direction and Daryl took a sip. By the time she pulled into her parking spot they both had empty cups. She led him upstairs. "You want more?" she asked as they settled in the kitchen.

"Nah, be up all night," Daryl declined. Coffee, caffeine didn't bother her like that so Carol made herself another before joining him at the table. "Shouldn't be here," Daryl muttered, looking around the room to avoid looking at her.

"Why not?" Carol asked, staring at him. Eventually he would meet her eyes and wouldn't be able to look away.

"You're just bein' nice. Making sure I don't do something stupid like drive home drunk," his gaze swung past hers.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's something else…" She let her words hang in the air and finally he looked at her. "Daryl, when you look at me… what do you see?"

"I dunno… You're beautiful…" he replied, followed by a fierce blush.

Carol was flattered, truly, but it wasn't what she was looking for. "I mean, if you didn't know me. If we never met and you passed me on the street or seen me in a restaurant. What would your impression be. What would you think of me?"

"Probably think you're some rich bitch that's way outta my league," he said with a bit of a snarl. "White collar, other side of the tracks, happy little family, raised by loving parents… the usual."

"Got some of it right," Carol eyed him. Maybe one day she would tell him all the parts he got wrong. Let him know they weren't always so different. "What do you see when you look at yourself?"

"Hmm," Daryl snorted. "Not much. Trailer trash I've heard. Redneck with a chip on my shoulder. Bad attitude. Never gonna make nothin of myself."

"That's what you think others see," Carol interrupted him. "What do you see? The good stuff."

Daryl shrugged. "I can hunt. Track…" He started to look around the room. Apparently that was about all he had.

"Wanna know what I see?" She asked.

"Got a feeling you're gonna tell me," Daryl snapped.

"Well you got it right about the chip on your shoulder," Carol started, catching his attention right off the bat. He was expecting her to tell him all the good stuff, but she was fully prepared to be honest. "Yeah, I can see that chip and the bad attitude. But that's what you want people to see so they don't look deeper." She knew she was right because of the way he was looking at her captivated almost. "I see past that though," she continued. "I see potential Daryl. A lot of potential. I've only known you for a few days but I know you have a kind heart. You enjoy helping people. You might even have a hero complex," she added with a smile. "You didn't have to stop and help me on the side of the road. You didn't have to drive me home or offer to have your brother fix my car."

Daryl spoke in a low voice that was strangely sexy, "Maybe I just wanted to get in your pants."

"Maybe," Carol admitted. "But you were stopping before you had any idea what I looked like, if I was alone, had kids or family in the car… That didn't matter to you. Someone needed help and you gave it. Then you went out of your way after that. Says a lot about your character."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you again," he spoke once more.

"I didn't have to agree. Don't you think I could have found my own tow company? I've got AAA. They would have taken my car where ever I needed them to." Carol knew she was in dangerous territory, but there was something so sweet and innocent about the man staring back at her that she couldn't help but admit things she shouldn't. "Maybe I just wanted to see you again too."

The look on his face said he needed more convincing. "Listen," she sighed. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I've thought about what it could be like… you and me. I've thought about what my friends and family might think. But that's not what stopped me last night." Carol felt dizzy being this vulnerable and honest with someone. "I stopped because I didn't think the timing was right." The more she talked, the more she really started to sort out her feelings as she went. "I considered taking you to bed the first night you were here." He looked absolutely stunned. "But Daryl you're too sweet. You don't deserve a one night stand, from me… or anyone." She bit her lip. "At first I thought that's what was going to happen last night and I just… I just couldn't. I have so much going on, I didn't want to make a big mess right now. I want to focus on this new job…" Daryl looked hurt, maybe a little embarrassed. "But when I saw the way you reacted, the way I hurt you… I couldn't… I just couldn't let it go." Carol tilted her head. "I would have followed you last night if I could have. I would have dealt with it all right then. But… no car… no address… no phone number…"

"So what?" Daryl asked bitterly. "Nothing's changed. You still have the job. Still don't need a mess."

She shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't have to be messy." She took a breath and gave him yet another honest admission. "The only thing I know right now… is that if you walk out and I never see you again, I'll always wonder, what if?" She blinked her eyes. "And I don't do that kind of thing. I don't. But in this case I would. That must mean something, right?"

Daryl shook his head, "I still ain't gonna fit in with your friends. Your family, they won't get it."

"How about we just start with you and me? Worry about the rest later," she suggested. He didn't need to know right then that she really didn't have much family. None that she saw often, anyway.

"You and me," Daryl repeated. He still had a look of disbelief or shock. He clearly wasn't expecting any of what she was saying. And the whiskey was likely making things fuzzy.

"Daryl, I want you in my life, in some form," Carol stated. "We can figure out what that is. Maybe we stand on the shore, just be friends… or maybe we jump in."

His response wasn't what she expected, yet perhaps she should have. "I don't feel well."

Carol couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't funny. But there was just something humorous about going from such an emotional moment to the fact that Daryl could very well be ready to barf at any moment. "I'm sorry," she said. "Are you gonna be sick? Do you need help to the bathroom?"

"No, I ain't normally much of a puker unless I drink Jager," Daryl replied. "But maybe I should go home now. Lay down or something…" He did look pretty tired. "Didn't sleep much last night and I was up before dawn, out in the woods."

"I have a couch - it's really comfortable," Carol offered. Well actually it was more of a demand. For some reason she needed him to be there in the morning. This wasn't like her at all. She wasn't normally this impulsive. Truth be told, Daryl was a stranger. But he was a stranger she needed to know. She just didn't know why it was so important to her. She gave him a stubborn look and he either wanted to stay or was too tired to argue with her because he nodded. He stood and she could see he was still wobbly, so Carol steadied him and helped Daryl into the living room and onto the couch.

"Be right back," she said, leaving to get a pillow and blanket. When she returned Daryl was sitting up, but he was leaned back against the cushion and appeared to be sleeping. She stopped and looked at him for a minute. He looked so innocent, almost childlike. Carol didn't realize what she was doing until her lips were already on his forehead. Daryl woke instantly and gazed at her curiously. "Uh, here you go," she said, putting the pillow down on one end of the couch.

"Thanks," he said sleepily. He seemed pretty out of it, like too much booze and not enough sleep would do to a person. Guess the caffeine from the coffee isn't going to affect his sleeping Carol thought.

"I'll let you sleep," she said, turning off the light. There was something she had to know. It didn't matter much, but she'd been curious about it since they met. "Uh Daryl, how old are you?"

"Gonna be 39 next month," he mumbled, laying down and stretching out.

"Hmm," Carol said, surprised. He was older than she thought. She was sure she had close to 10 years on him. "Night." Carol turned to go.

"Carol," came a tired voice. She stopped. "You have really pretty eyes." It was followed by a

yawn. She smiled and kept walking. Her smile widened when she heard him mumble something else. "And a really nice ass."

She changed and climbed into bed, but her brain was working overtime and Carol knew she wasn't going to fall asleep for a while. She gave it her best effort for at least 30 minutes, but all she could think about were the events that had transpired and the man sleeping in her living room.

Her behaviour was so out of character. Not that she wasn't an honest, insightful person, but she usually reserved such honestly for those she was closest to - people she'd know for years, not days. He past had made her extremely guarded and cautious. Why was it about him that made her feel so comfortable? That made her open up like she'd known him for so much longer?

It all went back to what she told him about the potential she saw. Carol wanted to help him see himself the way she saw him. But was that why she felt such an attraction? Or was it something more? She'd never been able to turn her back on someone in need. She tended to take things personally to a fault. If there was a way she could help someone through a tough time she would always do her best. And the times when she just couldn't do it, or even worse, when she tried and failed… they affected her greatly. There were people who had helped her, so many years ago when she was sure she was trapped with Ed forever. And now she was happy and successful. It felt right to pay it forward. But was Daryl more than just a way to pass on good karma? He had to be.

Eventually she fell asleep, but woke around 4am. Carol had to pee, badly. She got up, wandered sleepily down the hall and opened the bathroom door. She was already inside before she realized the light was on and the bathroom was occupied. Years of living alone meant she never knocked to walk into her own bathroom. Daryl hadn't noticed her yet but she noticed him. He was in a towel again, his back to her. He must have taken a shower, she realized. But it wasn't the towel that was distracting her, it was his back.

Carol felt tears sting her eyes at the sight before her. Across his back there were several scars. They could have been from anything, but Carol knew - she knew instantly someone had abused him. She knew because she'd been there too. She took a step forward and reached out her hand. He still hadn't seen her. Just as her shaky fingers were about to contact his skin Daryl caught a glimpse of her, looking back over his shoulder. She didn't stop. She touched his back and looked into his eyes. "God Daryl, I am so sorry," she said, as a tear slipped down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

No one had even seen them before. No one. He'd kept them hidden for close to 30 years. Now here she was, not only seeing them, but she was touching his back… touching the scars. And he was letting her. Daryl had always expected to react with anger if anyone came close. But he didn't feel that at all. He felt something he never expected - He felt relief. It was shocking and overwhelming.

Her words echoed in his ears, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Daryl could feel her fingers lightly tracing the scars, though he'd lost sensation in some areas. What made her think it was okay to touch him like that? Daryl wondered. And why didn't he care? Why was he allowing it? And was he… enjoying it?

Carol looked at him again, her beautiful blue eyes pooled with moisture. She reached out and brushed something off his cheek. Was that a tear? Was… he… crying? Daryl was so mesmerized, in such a state of shock, that he didn't even realize there were tears rolling down his cheeks. "C'mere," she said softly, moving in front of him and pulling his head down to her shoulder. Carol wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

That was all it took for decades of hidden pain to finally break through the walls he'd built up. Daryl felt his entire body go slack in her arms. The tears were coming, fast, hard, followed by sobs as his shoulders shook. So much pain. The memories. The abuse. The anger. It was all coming out, through his eyes, ripping his heart apart on their way out. It hurt. It hurt so much. But she felt good. Her arms around him. Her touch. The way she cried with him.

When his legs would no longer hold him Daryl started to slip towards the floor. Carol sunk down with him, never letting go, even for a second. She clung to him as a reminder he wasn't alone. Daryl honestly had no idea how long they stayed there. His head had drifted down to her chest and she was gently stroking his hair. The towel that had been around his waist was loose, but still mostly covering him in their current position. Yet, oddly, nudity was the last thing on his mind at that point.

Somehow he got the courage to lift his head and look at her. Carol's face was wet with tears, her eyes puffy and red. She'd felt his pain and cried with him. Daryl had never felt more connected to anyone in his entire life. As much as he knew he didn't need to feel embarrassed about what just happened, it was second nature for him. If it wasn't her he'd broke down in front of, anyone but her, it would have been the single most mortifying moment of his entire life. "Hey, no… Daryl don't…" She let go of him and cupped his face. "Please don't feel that way. I don't know what happened to you, but I know you didn't deserve it and it wasn't your fault." She brushed at the remainder of the tears with her thumbs. "Don't be ashamed for letting me share in your pain. And please, please believe me when I say - I understand"

Daryl had no idea what to say so he simply nodded. He didn't know what that last part meant, about her understanding, but be did believe her because he could both see and feel her empathy. She didn't offer any more than that and it hurt even more to know she had felt the same pain at some point in her life. Maybe one day she would trust him enough to tell him, but Daryl knew she was keeping this moment about him and he appreciated her effort. Without knowing exactly how to react he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "No one has ever seen them."

Carol looked shocked. "No one? Ever?" He saw her took a deep breath. "Not even Merle?"

"Especially not Merle," Daryl replied, feeling the anger boiling inside him. For many years he'd blamed Merle for what had happened to him. When he finally got over it he vowed his brother would never know the truth.

She looked very confused. "But… you've been with… women…" she mumbled, looking embarrassed the second the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was inappropria…"

"No," Daryl cut her off. He wanted her to understand. "I, uh… only removed what I had to when I needed to," he explained. "Sides, there's never really been anyone who's got close enough…" He didn't finish the statement. It was a huge admission that he'd never trusted anyone else enough to tell them, or show them his back.

"I didn't mean to…" Carol started. "I just… I had to pee and walked in because, I mean, I live alone… I'm not used to having someone in my…"

"It's okay," Daryl interrupted again. "I didn't, well, I didn't mind." It suddenly hit him that he hadn't asked to use her shower. "Oh, I'm sorry," he stammered. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and I was still feeling bad so I thought a shower might help…."

Carol started to laugh. "Listen to us, both apologizing for things we don't need to be sorry for." She stood up and turned around, clearly aware he would need to reposition the towel. Daryl got to his feet and wrapped himself up again. "How are you feeling anyway? From earlier?" she asked, without turning.

"My head is fuckin' pounding, but other than that, I'm okay," he admitted.

Carol turned around. "Listen, don't know about you but I'm still pretty tired. It's too early to get up." Daryl nodded in agreement. He did feel spent, likely emotional exhaustion from what they just experienced. "And, I really do have to pee," she added with an apologetic look. "The laundry room is right next door, mind getting dressed in there?"

"Course not," Daryl replied, gathering his clothes and leaving her. It was strange to just walk out, his bare back in her direction, when all his life he'd been so careful to keep that secret. When Daryl was dressed he stepped out of the room, preparing to head back to the couch.

Carol was waiting in the hallway. "Well, goodnight I guess," he stammered awkwardly, taking a step in the opposite direction of where she would be headed.

"Daryl... Wait." He stopped and turned back. "It's been an emotional night... I, Uh.. I have a king bed. It's way comfier than the couch." She was blushing. He'd only seen that happen one other time and it threw him. "I'm not suggesting anything more than sleep," she said, blushing harder. "I just..." she sighed and met his eye. "I really don't feel like being alone. And if I don't, I suspect maybe you don't either?"

Daryl shook his head to agree. She was right. He was used to being alone, but there was something heartbreaking at the thought of being away from her so soon after a moment like that. "You sure?" He felt the need to give her one last chance to change her mind.

Carol reached out her hand to him. Again, this was something odd and new for him, but it seemed to be the night for that. Daryl took her hand and enjoyed the comfort of her touch and the thrilling feeling it sent through his body when she squeezed gently. If anyone had told him she would be taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom that night Daryl never would have believed it. Given these were very different circumstances, it still a shocking, though very welcomed development.

"I want to apologize now," Carol spoke, as they entered her bedroom.

"For what?" Daryl asked, expecting it to be something to do with her sleeping habits.

"I'm really big into psychology these days," she started. "I like learning about how humans think, act, why we do certain things and behave certain ways… It's… uh, it's helped me through a difficult time or two in my own life." There it was again, that little hint that there was something huge in her past that wasn't all sunshine and roses. He listened as she continued. "It tends to make me a good judge of character. It's why I knew right away the kind of person you really are. But," Carol paused. "I know myself, and I know that what I learned tonight will consume my thoughts. I don't want that to bother you, or hurt you. You've been through enough." Daryl felt a knot in his stomach, thinking this was her way of dismissing him come morning. "I want to give us a chance," she added. "I don't want to ruin that."

The relief was physical and Daryl let out a breath. "How can I help?" he asked. "If I tell you everything sometime... Would that, Uh, make it better or worse?"

Carol smiled at him and Daryl felt his heart flutter. "Not until you're absolutely sure you're ready. But yes, I'm sure that would help." She stopped at the end of the bed and looked up at him. Daryl was frozen in place as she moved up to her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Night Daryl," she whispered, heading for her side of the bed.

He moved to the other side and climbed in. Daryl could feel her presence even though she'd turned the lamp off and he couldn't see her anymore. But what he really missed, in a matter of seconds was her touch. "Uh Carol," he started to speak.

"Roll over," she replied. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone," she added in an amused tone.

Fuck, the woman could read him like a book. Daryl was sure whether that was intriguing or terrifying. But he rolled over and got exactly what he'd been looking for, so Carol's intuitiveness was a blessing in that moment. Daryl yawned as she settled her body against his back and reached an arm around him. Another time, another night, it could have been a very sexual moment. But as Daryl fell asleep all he could think about was how no one had comforted or protected him like Carol was since his mom died. For all her faults, she was still his mom and Daryl hadn't experienced that kind of unconditional love since the day his house burned with her inside. It was way too soon to think of Carol and love in the same sentence... Wasn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Carol woke the next morning with a strange feeling. It was a nervous excitement and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. Daryl was still sleeping, lying on his back looking very peaceful. When her eyes settled on his face she knew instantly what the feeling was all about. She was falling in love with him. The realization hit her hard and took her breath away. It was shocking and surprising that she could feel that way about him so quickly. She wasn't the impulsive type - Carol was cautious. But what they experienced the night before was something incredibly special. It connected them instantly on a level that some couples takes years to reach.

The butterflies and the way her heart seemed to skip a beat just watching him sleep… What she was experiencing were those first feelings of excitement and anticipation when you realize you are falling for another person. Carol had this innate desire to look after him. She wanted to take away his pain. She wanted to show him how beautiful the world can be if you let yourself see the pretty things.

She watched him for a few more minutes and then snuck out of bed to the bathroom. Carol went pee, washed her face and hands and then brushed her teeth before creeping back into her room and climbing in bed. "That's not fair," Daryl mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"What's not fair?" she asked, smiling.

"You just snuck out and brushed your teeth didn't you? And I don't even have a toothbrush here," Daryl replied.

She laughed. "How did you know?"

"I felt you leave and I could smell the mint from the second you came back in," Daryl opened his blue eyes and looked at her. "So you're minty fresh and I have icky morning after, slightly hung over breath."

"Second drawer," she replied. "And medicine cabinet, top shelf." Every time she went to the dentist she got a new toothbrush and she had a collection in her bathroom drawer. And she assumed he likely had a headache so she was directing him to the Tylenol as well.

"Thanks," Daryl replied, getting out of bed and leaving the room. She was pretty sure she heard a groan as he walked down the hall. A few minutes later he wandered back in and took a seat beside her. "I left my pink toothbrush on the counter…" he started. "Wasn't sure what to do with it…"

"I'll put it away," Carol said quickly. "Never know when you might need it again." It was a huge statement, even though it came off light and flirty. Daryl looked up at her in surprise. Well might as well keep shocking him Carol thought. "Spend the day with me," she blurted out. "It's Saturday. I don't have to work. I don't have any plans. Spend the whole day with me. And tonight… You take me to that pool hall so I can hussle some husslers." She flashed him a smile, "I mean, we have to go back there to get your bike anyway, right?"

Daryl took a deep breath. "You sure?"

"About which part?" she asked.

"All of it I guess," he shrugged.

"Of course I'm sure." Carol had an idea. "Let's go to the beach," she said excitedly. "I can pack a picnic lunch and we can find a private little spot by the water… I think it's supposed to be warm today. We can relax and catch some rays..." Daryl looked embarrassed. "What? What's wrong?"

"Don't laugh… But I don't own swim trunks," he mumbled shyly. "And I ain't never been to the beach…"

Carol certainly wasn't going to laugh at him. It was the saddest thing she'd ever heard. "Even as a kid?" Daryl shook his head. "Well, it will be a day of firsts. Your first trip to the beach and my first trip to the pool hall." Daryl still seemed nervous. "Truth is, I could use a new swimsuit," Carol admitted. "There's this great shop in Newnan. We can stop there on the way…"

"Um… where exactly are we going?" Daryl asked. "Ain't the beaches like a 5 or 6 hour drive to the coast?"

"Well if you want to see the Ocean we can hit Savannah in about 4 hours… but I was thinking Lake Martin in Alabama," Carol explained. "It's only a couple hours away and it's beautiful."

Daryl seemed to be trying to hide a smile. "Sure," he said. He was excited and it made her feel really good. This is only the beginning, she thought, vowing she would find ways to see his beautiful smile.

Less than an hour later they had both showered and were on their way to the swimwear store. While Daryl was getting ready she packed them a picnic lunch. It wasn't anything exciting, but she figured they could find ice cream somewhere on the beach. Ice cream for dessert made any lunch better.

Carol had picked out a suit and adorable cover when she noticed Daryl was still looking. "Can't find anything you like?" she asked.

She watched him flip over a tag and look at the price, "Uh, no. Not really…"

"Hey," Carol said gently, touching his hand. "I'm paying. Get whatever you like." Daryl instantly looked embarrassed. "Don't do that," she said. "Don't make it awkward or weird. You've done things for me that I'll never be able to repay you for. This is no big deal."

"I'll pay you back," he muttered, quickly grabbing a pair of trunks and a tank top. Carol didn't argue with him. She knew it was a pride thing and she completely understood it. But she wanted him to know that money didn't need to be an issue between them. Not only did she make good money, she also didn't spend a lot of it so she had a pretty large savings.

The drive to the beach was strange but interesting. Carol learned that there were a lot of things she took for granted that Daryl had never done before, including crossing the state line. "You've really never been out of Georgia?" she asked, trying to focus on the road but noticing him look back as they crossed into the next state as if things might be different past the 'Welcome to Alabama' sign.

"Nope," Daryl replied. "Don't look much different though."

She fought off a giggle. She loved his naiveté. "Does if you keep going. Or when you head Northeast," she said, thinking of the drive to North Carolina. Carol wanted to take him there. And take him to the west coast to see the beautiful Pacific, down to the east shores of Texas on the gulf coast, way up North, maybe even into Canada... She wanted him to see it all, everything she'd been lucky enough to see. The backwoods of Kentucky, the quaint little towns on the coast of Maine, the bustle of New York, the hustle of LA... But right then, they were making a two hour trip across the state line and it was enough. She knew it was going to be a good day.

They discussed music for a while and found their taste was very different. Carol wasn't a huge fan of country beyond the more contemporary love songs and legends like Johnny Cash and Loretta Lynn that she'd heard growing up. And Daryl didn't know any of the bands she really enjoyed except the most popular classic rockers like KISS and the Stones. But they both enjoyed music and were open to trying something new. They listened to the classic vinyl station on Sirius on the way there and Carol agreed to listen to The Highway on the way home, which was the new country channel.

When they got to the beach and found a quiet, private spot, she remembered that they needed to change into their swim suits. "Well shit," she muttered. "I really don't want to walk all the way back to restrooms at the main gates just to change." Daryl was looking at her, waiting to follow her lead. "I guess we change in the car," she said. There was no one around and the spot she parked was blocked from view by a hill on one side and some tall shrubs on the other. Someone would have to walk right up to the car window to actually see anything.

She grabbed the bag with their purchases and started ripping off the tags. She handed Daryl his clothes. "Okay, you first. I'll close my eyes."

"Uh... Okay..." Daryl replied taking the clothes. "Can't say I've ever actually changed in a car before..." There was something about the way he said 'changed' that meant he'd done other things in cars that involved removing clothing. Carol smiled as she turned her head. In a weird way it was actually a bit comforting that Daryl made the joke. It told her he was getting a bit more comfortable with her and it also reminded her that, even though he was shy and may not be overly experienced, he'd at least fooled around enough he could joke about it. "Done," he announced a few minutes later.

Carol hadn't peeked, even though she seriously considered checking to see if she could see anything in the reflection of the window. But as he turned away and she started to change, she drove herself crazy wondering if he might try. She wanted him to. She wanted to catch him peeking, tease him about it and see that adorable face turn beet red. Carol squirmed around, putting on the two piece suit she'd bought, sneaking a look at Daryl every once in awhile. The suit wasn't overly revealing - Carol didn't do the bikini thing. But it was fairly low cut and actually revealed more of her boobs than she thought it would. Probably should have tried it on, she thought, quickly slipping the cover up overtop. "Okay, ready," she said as she put her sandals back on.

To the best of her knowledge he hadn't peeked and she was rather disappointed. Ah well, the day is young, she thought. They gathered up all their gear and headed down to the beach. It was an absolutely stunning day. The sun was shining and making the bright blue water sparkle and glitter. Carol picked a spot in a little bit of a cove. The thing she loved about that particular beach was the way you could choose these private little spots where there was actually a slim chance of anyone walking by. The way the coast jutted in and out left little tiny sections of beach all along the shoreline. She had actually been to the very spot they were at the year before and hadn't seen another person all day, even on a long weekend. There was a large section of beach where it was crowded and busy, with life guards, food stands, a park and playground, but Carol liked her privacy and she knew Daryl would too.

She pulled out the big blanket she'd brought and Daryl helped her spread it out. He was so distracted though, checking out the water and his surroundings. It was extremely adorable. He was trying so hard to play it cool, but Daryl was excited.

Carol turned away from him to organize the rest of their gear. She bent over to straighten the picnic basket and when she stood Daryl was right behind her. "Oh," she said, turning to face him. He was looking at her strangely and she felt a shiver run through her body, followed by

goosebumps covering her skin. It wasn't a bad look. It was intense and… thankful. It was a look you give someone who just saved your life.

"I um… I just wanted to say thank you," Daryl spoke softly, in his usual shy way. "For this," he gestured around. "For today… last night… all of it." Carol opened her mouth to speak but before any words came out Daryl was kissing her. She gasped as his lips came crashing down on hers. It wasn't that she didn't want it, but it surprised her he'd initiated after the way the last time he'd tried ended. Daryl was the kind of guy who was shy to begin with and easily discouraged. The fact he was comfortable enough to try again was actually quite monumental and Carol was both happy and so proud of him. She wouldn't give him any reason for concern this time. She would let him know that she wanted to be kissed and was very glad he'd done it.

She parted her lips and darted out her tongue, pleased to find his right there to meet her. The feelings rippling through her body were hard to ignore and were going to be even harder to control. The longer they kissed the more she wanted. Carol wanted to fuck him, or wanted him to fuck her, she wanted to see him naked and feel his dick in her hands. Daryl pulled her closer and she could feel his erection. It took everything she had to keep her hands away from it. She wanted so badly to reach inside those swim trunks and free him. He wanted her just as much, she could feel it in his eager kiss.

It would have been so easy to just let her guard down, give in to her urges - to his urges, and let him take her right there on the blanket. But it didn't feel right. She knew this was the kind of sex Daryl was used to. The quick and dirty, barely remove your clothes type of sex. And Carol was not opposed to that style - it was a necessity sometimes. But her first time with Daryl, whenever it happened… it needed to be different for him and special. He needed to feel the emotional connection between two people in an intimate encounter, not just the physical.

Carol was now one hundred percent sure she was falling in love with this man. And when they finally had sex she wanted him to feel loved and cherished. So she would control herself and wait. But that didn't mean it wasn't going to be an exciting and sexy day, full of those totally cliche moments in every B movie and romance novel set on a beach - she would make sure of it… Starting with the fact that they both needed to apply sunscreen ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Is the TWD hiatus blues hitting everyone hard? I understand it's a busy time of year and harder to get into show related stuff when it's on break for two months. So if you're still reading - THANK YOU :) Hope everyone is having a wonderful day today._

 **Chapter 10**

"Here," Carol said, handing Daryl a bottle of sunscreen. She turned and slipped off her coverup, presenting her back and shoulders to him. Oh fuck, he thought. The swimsuit was fairly modest in the back, but there was still a lot of bare skin she wanted sunblock on. Okay, no big deal, just do it, Daryl told himself as he squeezed some lotion in his hands and handed her back the bottle. He was making out just fine until… she groaned. Why did she have to go and make that noise? She might as well have just rubbed her sexy ass against his dick with the way it responded.

Daryl took a breath and tried to calm his body while he quickly finished applying the sunscreen. He rubbed his hands across her back and up over her shoulders several times until the cream had sunk into her skin. He couldn't help but let his hands linger a little longer than necessary just to continue touching her. Carol did things to him that no woman had ever done before. He felt almost dizzy in her presence at times because the feelings overwhelmed him.

It wasn't just the physical though. The entire day they spent at the beach together was filled with physical moments that made him want to peel her out of the bathing suit and fuck her. The sunscreen was only the beginning. Splashing around in the water, tackling her and holding her in his arms. Pinning her so she couldn't splash him anymore. And a long, steamy kiss in the lake. Daryl knew she could feel how hard he was in that moment. He knew she wanted him too. But instead of taking things one step further she bit his lip and wriggled out of his grasp to resume the water fight. And he was thankful. His cock would not agree, but in his mind Daryl knew the time wasn't right. He also knew that Carol was well aware of that. It came from the emotional connection they had. She understood him so well. Probably more than he understood himself. She always seemed to be one step ahead of him. She would do or say something that he didn't even know he needed until after it happened.

It was an absolutely beautiful day and Daryl made himself a pact that he wouldn't let anything, particularly his own insecurities, ruin it. He made himself forget about how embarrassed and ashamed he had felt when she bought his clothes earlier. He made a mental vow he would pay her back somehow and pushed it away for the rest of the day. When she wanted to swim he took off his shirt without hesitating. Daryl knew she went to the trouble of finding them a private spot so he wouldn't have to hide his scars. The least he could do was let her know he appreciated it.

They went for ice cream later on, after their picnic lunch. Carol got mint chocolate chip and he got strawberry. She held his hand the entire time they strolled and ate the cones. It was yet another physical moment - the feel of her soft, warm hand in his… But somehow she'd known that, while strolling through the crowded part of the beach, it was exactly what he needed.

Sometime on the drive home Daryl decided he was going to tell her his whole story. He needed her to know all the things that had made him the person he was. He needed her to know why he had never opened up to anyone or believed in himself. He needed her to know that he didn't like the person he'd become, but had no idea how to change it. He had no one to show him how beautiful the world could be before he met her.

Daryl knew she wanted to go to the bar and shoot pool that night and he didn't want to ruin her fun with his sad story. But he had made up his mind to tell her and he had to get it out before he changed it. They returned to her house and took turns showering and changing their clothes. He felt a pang of guilt when he noticed that Carol seemed to be dressed to go out.

"This is gonna sound fucking pathetic," Daryl started softly. "But today was the best day of my life." He looked up at her, at those blue eyes he could get lost in, and his words didn't feel nearly as pathetic as he thought they would.

"I don't know that I've been a part of anyone's best day," Carol replied, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Thank you for letting me be a part of yours." She kissed him tenderly. Daryl wanted to keep kissing her, but he was already starting to second guess sharing his story so he pulled back.

"I'm ready to tell you," he said, feeling a knot tightening in his stomach. "I need to tell you and if I don't do it now I don't know when I'll be ready again."

Carol took a seat beside him on the couch, leaving their knees touching. It was comforting to have her close. "Are you sure? Because I can wait if you're not ready."

"I'm sure," Daryl spoke with whatever confidence he could muster, which wasn't much, but it was enough. He wasn't sure where to start, but quickly found himself talking about his mom. He told Carol about all her imperfections and more importantly all her strengths. Daryl was too young to know at the time what his mother had gone through but long after she died, when he found out what his father was truly capable of he developed a closeness and understanding of everything his mother had gone through.

"There are some nights I wonder if it was really an accident," Daryl said, feeling a tingling in his nose and hoping he wouldn't start to cry this early in his story. "Merle was long gone by that point. My dad was at work and she knew I was off playing somewhere…" Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat. Carol touched his knee and it helped him get the rest out. "They said she was smoking in bed and fell asleep. Burned the house to the ground." He sucked in a deep breath. "I didn't want to believe that she would leave me behind, with him, knowing what he was like… But maybe it was just too much…" He never blamed her. Not once. He understood it. There were times he would have done anything to escape the abuse himself.

"She didn't," Carol said, touching his chin and raising his eyes to hers. "She didn't leave you behind. It was an accident. Your mama loved you Daryl. Believe that. And maybe later I'll tell you why I know for sure." For the first time in many years he did believe it. The conviction in Carol's eyes could not be argued with and it was a relief to finally just let himself believe with his whole heart that his mom had loved him unconditionally and she hadn't abandoned him on purpose.

The following half hour Daryl talked more than he had ever talked before in that amount of time. And he told her things that he swore no one else would ever find out. He told her of the pain and humiliation of his father's abuse, both physical and verbal. He told he about all the times it was drilled into his head that he was nothing and never would be anything. He was white trash, just like his brother, his daddy and his daddy's daddy. He told her about turning his abuser over on his side on the couch every time he found him passed out drunk so he wouldn't choke and die on his own vomit. No matter how badly he wanted to leave him there and hope he did asphyxiate every time he found him that way, without fail, he would potentially save his life.

"You have a huge heart," Carol said, placing her hand on his chest. She didn't speak much as he told his story, but the moments she did say something were always appreciated and necessary.

He told her about how he would disappear for days in the woods with just his crossbow and some times no one would even notice he was gone. But the one time he decided he was going to run away his father somehow caught him before he even left. That was the night he got the majority of the scars on his back and was pretty sure he almost died. Daryl never tried to run again. He tried as hard as he could to be perfect, to do everything right, to make his dad proud and to avoid the abuse. As hard as he tried… one tiny mistake was enough for one huge beating and more screaming about how big of an embarrassment he was.

Daryl told her about Merle and how he'd turned to a life of drugs and alcohol. "He went through it all too," Daryl said sadly. "He's never told me, but I know. I know that's why he left. What I don't know is why he didn't take me with him…" Daryl felt the familiar ache every time he thought about his brother packing up and taking off when Daryl was still just a kid. "Maybe he thought I was too young… that dad wasn't gonna beat me too. Maybe he thought I was different…" Daryl sighed. "But when I did get the balls to leave Merle took me in. And when Dad shows up drunk, once in a blue moon, usually looking for money or booze… Merle takes care of him." Daryl looked up. He'd made it through his story without crying. "I ain't talked to my old man in 10 years. But he still terrifies me to this day."

He could see Carol had questions but she didn't ask any of them. Instead she did what she always did - she offered support and encouragement. "I know you part of you is scared and part of you is angry. And I know part of you wonders if it's your fault or blames yourself for what he did to you. But I need you to know that none of it is your fault. You've never told anyone before so no one has had the chance to tell you that you didn't do anything wrong."

Carol was holding both of his hands in hers. "You are a good person Daryl." He hadn't noticed before that, but there were tears in her eyes. "I need you to know you're a good man - no matter what he said. He was wrong. You can be somebody. You will." Daryl really wanted to believe her. She was so convincing. But he'd spent his entire life believing he was worthless. Believing that a woman like her would never give him a second look. But here she was, holding his hand, crying, and telling him he was a good man. And all he wanted was to believe her.

"I ain't got no money. No job. I live with my brother…" Daryl started into his usual speech about why his life sucked.

Carol shook her head and shushed him. "None of that matters. It's what's inside that counts," she said softly. She placed her hand over his heart again and this time it started to pound. "And you are a kind, thoughtful, loving and caring person - even now with everything you've gone through… You might act jaded, but now that I know you… you're not. I must say, you do put on a good act. Maybe I should see if I can my new boss to find a role to cast you in..."

"Oh hell no," Daryl replied, hoping she was joking.

"Mmm. Okay," she said with a smile. "But I could get you in as an extra. Doesn't always pay much, but it's quick cash for a few hours of your time." Her smile widened. "Who knows… you might find you like being in front of the camera."

"Doubt it," Daryl snorted. "But I could use the cash so if any of those 'extra' things come up…"

"Don't worry, I have contacts. Until you find a job you like better I can likely get you at least 2 per week," Carol said thoughtfully. Daryl nodded and started to think about all that had happened that day and the talk they'd just had. There was this sense of empathy from her and she'd made comments that had him wondering why she understood him so well. It was none of his business if she didn't want to tell him.

"What's on your mind?" Carol asked. "You're a million miles away."

Daryl blushed and realized he was busted. But there had been so much honesty that night already he just told her the truth. "I was just thinking about how you seem to understand me and what I went through…"

She nodded. "I do… because I've been there too." Daryl was shocked, but at the same time it made everything make so much sense. "My ex husband though, not my dad." It wasn't until that moment that he saw the pain in her eyes, the same pain he felt inside and carried with him everyday. She had it too but somehow she hid it well. Daryl knew pain like that never goes away completely. It hadn't for her and it wouldn't for him either. "If you haven't already had too much tonight… I can tell you my story too."

Daryl listened intently to her story and much the same as she did for him he comforted her through the worst parts. Carol talked about beatings so bad she would pass out, frequent trips to the ER, not being allowed to have friends… but eventually her story changed. She got away from him and she worked her ass off to get where she was. "I got lucky to start," Carol admitted. "I got a job I really wasn't qualified for at the time and it allowed me to meet some incredible people." She reached for his hands. "Life isn't easy, but if you work hard, treat people with kindness... you really can make something of it."

"Yeah but.." Daryl started to say. He was going to get into all the reasons that the two of them, in their current state, would never work.

Somehow she knew exactly where he was going and stopped him. "No 'buts'," Carol interrupted. "I refuse to let you worry about things that don't matter right now. We can deal with things as they come… Together." Daryl really like the way that sounded and he found himself smiling again. "Sooooo," Carol started. "We were supposed to go shoot some pool tonight… but… do you think your bike can survive another night there?"

"Uh… sure…" Daryl stammered. The look in her eyes was pretty clear, even to a guy like him, and he was instantly freaking out. He wanted her so badly. But she was like no woman he'd ever been with before. Daryl was already thinking of all the ways he was going to screw it up.

"It's been a big day," Carol said, standing up. "You think you're up for one more first time?"

"Uh huh," Daryl gulped, barely able to speak as she straddled him and settled against his legs. She wasn't even touching his cock but it was already stiff for about the 30th time that day. He was in full on panic mode, but trying with everything he had to hide it.

"Relax," Carol said, stroking his cheek. "You don't need to be nervous, but if you are it's okay because I am too," she admitted. "I want this to be special for you… and I… I don't want to screw it up." Was she fucking serious? How was she going to screw it up? He's the one who had never done anything but quick and dirty fucking. Her admission relaxed him more than he thought possible though. "If you want me to stop just let me know, promise?" she requested.

That's never gonna happen Daryl thought, but he promised like she wanted. He didn't want to ask her… but he had to. "Are you sure you want this?"

Carol smiled and started to laugh. "God you're adorable," she said, before covering his mouth with hers. The last coherent thought he could remember having was that he hoped to hell this wasn't a dream before he was lost in her and the anticipation of what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Carol was nervous - there was no doubt about it. Being with him was something she not only wanted but needed, yet the butterflied were almost overwhelming. But her desire for Daryl was way beyond that primal urge she felt the first night he had been at her house, not all that long ago. If it was just that, she certainly wouldn't have felt the knots in her stomach, and her hands wouldn't have been sweating like crazy. But his palms were clammy too and the comfort in the moisture she felt was incredible.

She tried to remind herself that the nervousness she was feeling was likely nothing in comparison to what he felt. Daryl was complicated and there was still so much she needed to learn about him, but the one thing Carol did know was that Daryl had a big heart and he was one of the good guys. As a single woman in her 40s there were days she felt like all the good ones were gone, but here he was, an angel with a broken wing that somehow found her when she needed a hand. And he was still here. And Carol still needed him.

It was an admission that struck her in the moment, but if she thought hard it likely had hit her long before then. Maybe it was want, more than need, but only because she was too stubborn to fully admit that she didn't really want to be alone her whole life. And to not be alone one simply did need another person - that was a fact.

Carol led him into her room and closed the door behind them. The last thing she needed was a cat or dog interrupting or watching them. It's not like it had never happened before, but it was a little unnerving to open your eyes and find a puppy staring at your bare ass. She was pretty sure Daryl wouldn't be comfortable with voyeurs, even if they were only of the pet variety.

In their situation, given the fine line between his embarrassment and wounded pride, Carol wasn't sure what Daryl would want in terms of which one of them would take the lead. The last thing she wanted was to leave him feeling emasculated or embarrass him, and it was still difficult to know which way he would interpret her actions. Carol was arguing with herself, trying to decide if she should ask or just start things and see what happened.

Carol chose to look at him first and try to see what was going on in his mind before she made the decision. She turned and the instant her eyes met his Daryl blushed fiercely and looked away. It was then that she thought she knew for sure this was her show. But she still needed to assess his comfort level. "Hey," Carol put her hand on his cheek and guided his gaze back to hers. "I need to know you're okay with me..." she struggled for the least offensive word... "initiating," felt like the best choice. "I don't mind. In fact, I enjoy it," Carol added, hoping it might ease some of his anxiety. "But talk to me. I want this to be... Well perfect. As perfect as a first time can be anyway," she added with a smile, knowing it might be amazing but would likely get better each time. Daryl didn't speak, but he didn't look away either. He needed to hear something else, but what?

Carol thought of something, another truth, that might help. "I want this. You need to know that. I want you Daryl," she spoke slow and clear, leaving lots of time for her words to sink in. "This is going to be different, for both of us, and that doesn't have to be scary. Let it be exciting. Can you do that? Can you let me show you just how much I want you? How much I want to make you happy? To satisfy you?" She hoped that in making it all about her pleasing him he could let go of his masculine need to be the one doing the pleasing. If somewhere along the way he wanted to try, she would gladly let him, but she wanted him to know he didn't have to. It wasn't anticipated or expected.

As they often did, Daryl's words surprised her. "No, I want to do it. Tell me what you like, what you want, but let me do it." His face was a brighter shade of red than she had ever seen it, but his words hit her straight in the heart. It would have been easy for him to just agree and let her do everything, but Daryl didn't want easy. He was willing to risk all those things she was so concerned about because he needed to show her she was worth risking them for.

Carol fought off the urge to break down with emotion and instead she nodded with an encouraging smile. "I guess we should start by getting naked," she said, with a nervous giggle. She lifted a hand and was going to unbutton her own shirt, but suddenly she felt him cover her hand with his own to take over.

It was the first of many times Daryl surprised her during the encounter, reminding her that just because it was something new for him, didn't mean he wouldn't be naturally good at it. Carol chastised herself for judging a book by its cover and assuming that because Daryl was shy and hesitant he couldn't be skilled at the same time.

Carol felt the shirt fall off her shoulders and drop to the floor. Daryl leaned in and kissed her shoulder, then moved to the pulse point on her neck. His mouth was hot as he sucked and licked her delicate skin. She let him stay in control for a long as she could hold herself back, but soon the urge to see him naked took over and she fumbled with his jeans while he continued to kiss her.

She pushed them down and immediately began to rub his erection through his underwear as Daryl kicked off the jeans. Carol gave him a breather and they both went to work getting off each other's clothes. When she took off his shirt she saw the brief flicker of fear in his eyes, but didn't give him the chance to dwell on it. She knew the story of every mark on his back, he'd trusted her with the details, now he needed to trust that she could handle seeing them and he needed to be comfortable with bearing them to her. "It's okay," she whispered as she pulled his shirt over his head. Carol reached around him and let her fingers graze over the raised bumps of damaged skin while she kissed his shoulder.

When she looked up his eyes were closed, but Daryl didn't look uncomfortable at all, he actually looked almost blissful. Carol realized her touch was soothing him. She had the honor of being the only person to have ever seen or touched his scars. It was a privilege she would never take lightly.

Daryl opened his eyes and they got the rest of their clothes off quickly. She realized that quick was just better because it didn't allow him time to hesitate and be shy. But once they were naked Daryl seemed like he was afraid to look or touch, so Carol did what he asked and gave him guidance. She grabbed a breast in her own hand and then pulled his head down to let him know she wanted him to suck.

It was rather intriguing how skilled he was once he got started. Eventually he would lose the timidness and things would be different, but Carol was quite happy to give him all the help he needed until he was ready to take complete control.

She somehow worked a hand in between their bodies and started to rub him through the thin cotton material. "Carol, God… I'm sorry," he groaned as he let go of her nipple. "I can't take that…" he mumbled. "You're gonna make me..."

Carol nodded and stopped, then cupped his face, giving him a little smile to let him know she understood and that it was okay. She knew he needed the reassurance. This was such a different thing for her and it was so erotic it made her body ache and he head spin. She considered getting him to go down on her - she was curious how skilled he would be at oral. But she decided against it, not wanting to put any extra pressure on him.

Quite honestly there were more pressing matters to take care of anyway. Carol moved to the bed and sat down, then she slid back a bit and offered her hand to him. "It's time," she said softly, giving him an encouraging smile. Daryl took one slow step towards the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. There was something so bold about the way he was looking at her which contrasted with the fact that she knew his legs were wobbly and his hands were shaky.

Daryl set a knee awkwardly on the bed and Carol opened her legs, trying to make it as easy as possible for him. When they were lined up he pushed into her slowly, almost as if he was scared of how he was going to react. She reached up and touched his face again to calm him. "Easy," she spoke gently. "It's okay. Whatever happens, it's okay."

That was the last thing she consciously said. Daryl wanted to take the lead so she let him do whatever he wanted or needed, and enjoyed every second of it. But there was something very different about being with him that Carol absolutely loved - watching his reactions. The expression on his face when he was fully inside her was so exciting. It was bliss, but also wonder and something that looked like gratitude. It made her feel sexy that being with her was causing him to look so awestruck.

Carol was sure this was the first time she'd had sex that she really, honestly, didn't care if she came or not. It wasn't on her mind because she was so focussed on Daryl. This was his show and she wanted to watch him enjoy it. But what she didn't expect was that watching him was actually turning her on even beyond the erotic things he was doing to her physically.

When she came tears stung her eyes, she couldn't help it they just started and there was no holding them back. Luckily Daryl had his eyes closed and didn't notice because she knew he would have stopped and worried he'd done something wrong. What happened next was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. With her orgasm causing strong throbs inside her, clenching his dick in repeated pulses his face started to change until finally Daryl gasped and his strokes stopped. Carol watched his face the entire time with tears streaming onto her cheeks. And when he finally opened his eyes Daryl was crying too.

"C'mere," she said immediately, sitting up and holding open her arms. Daryl instantly accepted her offer and Carol held him against her chest. They cried together. She soothed him and kissed his hair, his shoulders, rubbed his back and whispered calming words through her own tears, both for his benefit and her own.

Finally she felt Daryl take a long deep breath and sit up. "This may be the smartest or the dumbest thing I've ever done," he mumbled before looking her directly in the eye. "But... I think... I think I love you..."


	12. Chapter 12

The second the words were out of his mouth Carol could tell he wanted to take them back. She could tell that he thought he'd done the wrong thing and was terrified of her reaction. Her initial reaction was shock, but that was quickly swept away by a feeling of agreement, but more so a certainty. "I don't think I love you..." she said gently. Instantly he turned away but she put a hand on the side of his face and brought Daryl's eyes back to hers. "I know," she finished.

After the incredible day they had shared and all the faith and trust he'd put into her in the very short time they'd known each other Carol was certain she'd fallen in love with him. Their situation was terribly complicated, but this was one time she would gladly give complicated a try.

Daryl looked confused so she smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you," Carol repeated again. And finally it clicked. Daryl covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. It wasn't the same sort of lusty kiss from before. It was sweet, tender and absolutely genuine.

They barely spoke in the next few minutes because there was nothing more important to say than what they had just shared. They fell asleep in each other's arms and sometime in the early hours of the morning Carol wanted him again. Lazily she moved her hand down over his stomach and started to gently play with his cock and massage his balls. Daryl groaned and stretched out, rolling flat onto his back. He was already getting stiff and it didn't take long at all before he was completely hard.

Carol climbed on him and Daryl's eyes fluttered open. She took him deep inside with a satisfied sigh. Daryl watched her, curiously, and Carol had a feeling he'd never been dominated before. His past encounters were likely all about him fulfilling a primal urge and this time it was very different. He was the one taking the satisfaction, while someone else gave it, while at the same time satisfying themselves. The role reversal seemed to leave him rather mystified and unsure what to do. "Just enjoy it," she whispered, starting to move. God it felt good to ride him, nice and slow, while seeing the pleasure she was causing him written all over his beautiful face.

Even slow and lazy it didn't take long, for either of them. Carol slipped off and tucked herself back in beside him , curling up with her head on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding and she smiled. It was comforting because she knew it was pounding for her. They slept for a couple more hours before finally getting out of bed to get showered. She let him shower first and made breakfast while he finished up, fighting the desire to just turn off the eggs and go join him.

They had a leisurely, quiet breakfast. They didn't talk much, but they didn't have to. It was one thing Carol loved about Daryl. He was quiet and shy, yet he never made her feel like she needed to make conversation. It was something she mentally took note of every time they were together because it was so rare and special to find that with someone. Men she had been with in the past were either extremely chatty or they made her feel like she needed to guide the conversation and keep it going to avoid the awkward.

When they were finished eating Daryl helped her clear the table. "Go shower, I'll do the dishes," he offered.

Carol smiled. "Wow, you might be a keeper," she teased, placing a kiss on one of his pink cheeks before she left to get cleaned up.

 **DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL**

Daryl couldn't believe how much had happened in just over a day. He admitted his feelings and Carol had said she loved him too. Daryl finally knew what it felt like to love a woman and to truly be loved in return. It seemed impossible to feel so strongly about someone you'd only known for a short time but he had shared such intimate secrets with her. She was his first for a lot of things and it all happened in a matter of days. Even the sex felt like a first because it had never been like that before. He'd never had sex with emotions involved. And he had certainly never craved a woman like he craved Carol. It wasn't just lust or him being a typical horny guy. It felt like a physical need, like air to breathe or food to eat.

He was lost in a fantasy of what he'd like to do with her in the shower when he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey," she said, getting his attention. Daryl turned and saw her wrapped in a towel. He was already getting stiff from his little daydream so when she dropped the towel he was completely hard in a matter of seconds.

What happened next felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. She walked towards him, dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans. Daryl froze in shock and slight terror as he looked down and watched her drop his pants and boxers to the floor. Carol wrapped a hand around his dick and her touch made his knees weak. Thankfully the counter was behind him for support because the second she took him into her mouth Daryl was pretty sure he was going to lose all ability to stand on his legs.

It's not like it was his first blow job, but it was by far the best one he'd ever had. Just like she had earlier that morning Carol was displaying a desire to please him. It reminded Daryl how much she cared about him and coupled with the physical act itself… there was no better feeling.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore he pulled her to her feet. He hoped she didn't mind, but the primal urge to fuck her was overwhelming. Daryl lifted her onto the counter and gave her a look. He was asking for permission and Carol smiled at him and opened her legs.

Daryl pulled her to the edge and pushed into her. "Mmm," she moaned, leaning back so he could push even deeper. There was a wild desire building inside him and Daryl couldn't take it slow for very long. Carol didn't seem to mind. He watched her throw her head back while he pounded her. Her tits were flopping with each thrust and there was a smile on her lips. It was then that Daryl realized how sexually diverse she really was. She was quite happy with a quick and dirty fuck in the kitchen, an amazing slow and sensual first time, and lazy, sleepy early morning love making. What else did she like? The thought heightened his arousal and Daryl knew he was almost there. With one final push he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down on him, pushing himself as deep inside her as possible. It startled him when Carol took his face in her hands and kissed him while he came, but it felt amazing to be sucking on her tongue while his body released.

When they parted Carol giggled. "Sorry, but I needed you once more before you go."

"God, don't ever apologize for that," Daryl groaned, reaching for his pants.

Carol jumped down off the counter. "Just give me 10 to get dressed and we'll go."

When she pulled up to the bar a little while later and put the car in park, Daryl was struck with a deep sadness. He knew they couldn't spend every second together but it didn't make even a temporary goodbye any easier. "So I guess I'll give you a call later," he said shyly.

"You better," she replied, smiling at him. That fucking smile could literally be the death of him. He would do anything for her. Anything. "And don't you dare get out of this car without kissing me." Daryl loved how she could read him so well. Carol knew that he was lingering and wondering if he should kiss her goodbye so she made a comment to make it easy for him.

He leaned over and she met him halfway. They kissed, softly at first, but when neither of them parted it became increasingly more passionate until finally Daryl pulled away, knowing he would only want more.

"I should go…" he said, reaching for the door. "Talk to you soon." He pushed open the door and started to get out.

"Hey Daryl," she called out. He paused and turned. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, feeling his cheeks burning. As soon as he turned away a huge, ridiculous grin appeared on his face and it stayed there until he got close to his house.

From almost a block away he could see something was wrong. There were 2 cop cars in the drive and two more parked in front. Daryl felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't stop and turn around at that point so he drove right on by, careful not to speed or gawk. Daryl turned his head slightly as he drove by, just like a causal person driving by would. There was no sign of Merle, but the cops were moving in and out of the house, clearly tearing it apart. Daryl saw a dog and knew exactly what they were looking for.

"Fuck, Merle…" he hissed, continuing past the house and then picking up speed when he was out of sight. Daryl sped to the shop, jumped off the bike and ran inside. "What's going on? Where is he?" he yelled at the mechanic, who quickly rolled out from under the car.

"Locked up," he said, sitting up. "Been trying to get ahold of you since yesterday morning."

Daryl knew before he asked, yet it still hit him hard to hear the confirmation. "What happened?"

"Someone ratted him to the coppers. They showed up with a warrant and searched the place," he looked at Daryl sadly. "They got him on possession but it's looking like they're gonna throw a trafficking charge in too."

"Fuck," Daryl seethed. "I told him so many times to get out. I knew he was using, obviously, but I thought with the shop… I thought he'd be smart enough to quit selling." He was so angry, he wanted to throw something. Just when things were starting to go good in his life. He was madly in love with the woman of his dreams and she loved him too. But what was she going to think about his brother being in the slammer? "I gotta go," he muttered, heading out of the shop.

The mechanic was yelling something at him, but Daryl ignored it and kept going. He drove back to his house. He needed to know when he could get back inside and when and how he could see his brother. Daryl pulled his bike into the drive and jumped off.

Two cops immediately headed in his direction. "Do you live here?" the shorter one asked.

"Yeah," Daryl replied.

"What's your name," the second cop asked.

"Daryl… Dixon. When can I get in? Where's my brother?" he asked.

The cops shared a look and one pulled out a set of cuffs. "Mr. Dixon you are under arrest for possession and trafficking of narcotics. Anything you say can…" Daryl didn't hear the rest of what the cop said. His head was spinning. He made no attempt to fight or resist as the cop put on the cuffs. All he could think about was Carol and how likely it was that he'd just lost her forever.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this one. It was fun for me the first time around and it was fun again this time, changing it over to Caryl. It's been a pleasure to share it with y'all._

 **Conclusion**

"Okay sir, you're free to go," an officer spoke, opening the door and poking his head inside. "Officers are done at your house now too." They had interrogated Daryl for almost an hour and not 10 minutes later they were letting him go?

"That's it?" Daryl said, standing hesitantly. "I can leave? No bail?"

"You're not being charged with anything sir," the officer replied. "Your story checked out with the account your brother and Ms. Richards gave us. The detectives and the DA agreed you're not involved." The officer poked his head into the hall and then looked back in with a grin. "Heard that Merle was quite adamant that we were to leave you out of his mistakes. He might be an asshole, but he's got your back. "

Many of the cops were familiar with Merle. They'd had their eye on him for years. But in that time, even a criminal can earn a sense of respect. They would never let him away with anything, obviously, but there were a few cops that thought more highly of Merle than perhaps they should. Daryl could tell this officer was one of them and he hoped he could use that to his advantage.

"I want to talk to him," Daryl said. "I need to talk to him."

"I'll ask my supervisor, but be aware that your talk will be monitored and anything he says could still be used in court," he warned. "Sit tight, I'll be back."

Daryl sat back down with a sigh. How had everything got so screwed up? How could Merle be so fucking stupid? And what about Carol? Would she want anything to do with him when she found out his brother was in jail for trafficking? She was on the verge of a huge career move, of course she wouldn't want to get mixed up in his big, fucked up mess.

As much as he wanted to be angry, absolutely livid, with Merle, Daryl couldn't get any farther than just a touch mad. The same reaction he'd of had if Merle drank the last beer or borrowed his bike without permission. At that point anger wouldn't do any good anyway. What mattered was that his brother was likely going to jail. And not just his usual 30 day stint, ended early for good behavior.

Daryl was about to lose everyone he cared about in one fell swoop and there certainly weren't a whole lot of people in the world he cared about. Daryl fought back both nausea and tears while he waited. Wasn't gonna do him any good to start barfing in the garbage can or blubbering like a pussy. He'd figure it out by himself, just like he'd done as a kid.

The door popped open. "I got you 2 minutes. Better make it quick," the cop said. Daryl jumped to his feet and followed the officer down the hall. He opened another door and ushered Daryl inside. "2 minutes boys," he said, closing the door.

Merle was sitting at the table. He looked relieved to see Daryl and immediately stood, walked over and hugged him. "I screwed up bro," Merle said, holding him tight. "I'm sorry." He released him and Daryl fought the tears again. "But don't worry, I made sure they knew you had nothing to do with it. Told 'em you weren't even around all weekend. You got an alibi, right?" Daryl nodded. But the sickness returned to the pit of his stomach at the thought they might have called Carol to check his story. Unexpectedly Merle smiled, "Tell me it's that fox from the bar? The one whose car I fixed? Tell me you were with her all weekend?" Daryl nodded again. "Atta boy," Merle said, clapping him on the shoulders. "You get laid? What's she like? A kinky little freak? Did you show her what a Dixon can do in the sack?"

"Is this really what ya want to talk about right now?" Daryl asked. "We probably got less than a minute."

"Just tell me you fucked her good and I'll move on. Give me some peace of mind before I spend the next couple years in the joint," Merle grinned.

Daryl ignored the question but responded, "I love her."

He was expecting a smart ass reply but Merle shocked him, "Then don't screw it up." His face had never been more serious. "I ain't kidding bro. I know you. I know you're gonna think she'll want nothing to do with you after this... But promise me you'll let her decide." Merle gave him a look. "Don't you fucking decide for her."

"I'll try," Daryl got out.

It wasn't good enough. "No. You promise me you'll fight for her," Merle insisted. "She's worth it... And you deserve to be happy."

Who the fuck was this? And where was his brother. "Okay, I promise," Daryl replied, knowing it wasn't gonna end until he made the promise.

"Ok good. One more thing..." Merle replied, still looking serious. "I need you to take over the shop til I'm out. And look after my place. Take a wage, whatever you need, but just make sure I still have a house and a business when I blow this joint."

"What?" Daryl stammered. "I can't…"

"Yes you can," Merle insisted. "Steve is a great mechanic, Joe too. Bump Joey up to full time, you take the oil changes if they're too busy and look after the financial shit. Nothing you ain't done before - a few weeks at a time."

Daryl knew he could do it, but he didn't want to think about going to the shop every day without Merle, for god knows how long. He took a look at Merle's face and realized how much his brother needed the reassurance. "You're right, I got this. Don't worry."

The door swung open, time was up. But just before Daryl left the real Merle returned. "You gotta tell me... She a sweet piece of ass? Give me a little somethin bro..."

Daryl walked towards the door with a smile. "Best I ever had," he replied over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't fuck it up Dipshit," Merle yelled after him. "And you better come visit me... With smokes." That was the last Daryl heard before the door shut and the officer started to usher him away.

It wasn't until he got to the front to collect his things that Daryl realized he had no ride home and no cash for a cab. "I, Uh... I need to call someone for a ride," he said to the cop at the desk.

"She's been waiting for you for an hour," the officer said, directing his gaze towards a little waiting area. Daryl saw Carol sitting there and instantly panicked. He wanted to turn and dash to avoid her, but before he could move she spotted him and stood. Don't fuck this up, he repeated Merle's words in his head. This isn't the time to run. It's time to be a man. Daryl took a deep breath and walked towards her.

Carol started to move towards him too and she kept walking, right into his arm. She tucked her face into his neck and hugged him tightly. Daryl felt his body instantly relax with relief as he hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was worried," Carol whispered, drawing back.

"How'd you know?" Daryl asked, his cheeks feeling flushed.

"You didn't call," she said with a shrug. "You said you'd call and you didn't. I probably should have waited longer, but I was being all girly and decided I would just drive by your place..." This time she blushed and Daryl fell even more in love with her. "And I saw all the cops so I stopped. God, Daryl..." Her voice cracked. "I was terrified something bad happened to you..." She leaned against his chest and Daryl held her with one arm. "They sent me here to wait... But they wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh... You don't know..." Daryl said slowly. Fuck, he thought she knew already and was still there despite the news. His stomach flipped.

"Don't do that," Carol said, touching his face. "I'm not the kind of girl who falls in love this fast. I'm not. I'm guarded and private..." His stomach churned harder. She was breaking up with him, he knew it, he knew it was coming. "But I did. It happened. With you." Wait, what? Daryl held his breath. "So right now, we are gonna leave here... We can go to my place or yours or just park somewhere... And you're gonna tell me everything." Daryl let out the air. "And then we will figure out what needs to be done... We," she repeated. "We'll figure it out together."

It sounded good. It sounded great, actually. But Carol didn't know what was going on. And Daryl was still skeptical that she would stick around once she did. "Let's drive somewhere," he replied. Daryl didn't want to be awkwardly settled in either of their houses if things went badly. This way she could just drop him off somewhere or he could get out of the car.

Carol drove them to a big empty parking lot and killed the engine. "Okay, what happened?" She asked, turning towards him. When Daryl didn't speak she reached for his hand. Her touch gave him the courage he needed to get the entire story out. She let him talk and get through everything, quietly listening. Every once in awhile she would give his hand a reassuring squeeze and Daryl started to believe that it might actually be okay.

"And now here we are," he ended with, letting the words hang.

"Here we are," Carol echoed.

"Listen," he faced her and spoke quickly. "I'll understand if you want to take me home and go our separate ways. This ain't your mess to deal with and..."

"Daryl, shut it," she interrupted. "C'mere." Carol grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him, long and deep. It was intense and sexy, but so filled with love it made him ache. Any other time he would have wanted to take her in the back seat. But it wasn't the right time. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, after they parted. She pressed her lips to his one more time in another act of reassurance. "I have a feeling your house might be in a bit of disarray," she said. "Let's go clean it up and make some dinner. It's been a long day for you."

"That's it?" Daryl said, feeling quite baffled. "We just act like everything is normal?"

Carol shook her head. "It's not normal. Not right now. But it will be. We'll figure out a new routine and eventually things will feel right." She gave him a sympathetic look. "You miss him already. I can see it on your face. He's been a part of your life for a long time..."

"I don't need him," Daryl muttered.

"No, but you love him and it's okay to miss him," she replied softly.

She was so smart and compassionate. And she knew him. It was crazy how well she knew him. "Looks like I have a full time job for a while," Daryl gave her a sheepish look.

"I was really looking forward to testing out your acting chops," she teased. One little joke and the tension in the air lifted. "Let's go home and you can show off your cooking skills. I'm starving."

"Uh Carol, maybe we should grab takeout..." He suggested. "I can't promise there's anything other than beer and sour milk in the fridge." Daryl remembered once again he had no cash.

"Fuck," he added. "Ain't got no money."

She rolled her eyes. "Good thing I have a Visa in my purse." He was about to protest but she silenced him with a look. "We're not arguing about this tonight." Daryl resigned. "Pizza work for you?"

"Yup," he nodded. Carol drove to the closest pizza shop, they picked up food and headed to his place. "Holy fuck," Daryl muttered when they stepped inside. The house was a disaster. He hadn't even seen it that bad after one of Merle's wild parties. The cops had ripped the place apart.

"Well, let's clear a spot to eat and we'll get started," Carol said. Her voice was calm and it made him feel a little better about the task at hand. They cleared a spot on the floor and sat - picnic style - to eat. "It's gonna be fine, you know that right?" She said, in between bites. "We'll get this cleaned up. Maybe not all tonight, but eventually. And you'll go to the shop tomorrow, tell everyone what's going on and do what needs to be done. Then after work you will meet me here and I'll have supper ready for you," she finished with a smile. Daryl gave her a curious look. "I want to make this easy for you. I'll get the groceries I need and make you something nice to come home to. Just don't expect it all the time," she added with a laugh.

Daryl wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't used to someone caring about him. It felt awkward, but… he liked it. The house was a mess, there was so much to do but there was something he needed more than anything else - her. He shoved the pizza box aside and stood up, then offered Carol a hand. She wiped her face and hands with a napkin and looked up at him with a curious smile before placing her hand in his. Without a word he led her through the obstacle course and into his room.

He kicked a few things aside on the floor but thankfully the bed was actually clear. Daryl turned to face her. He needed to know she was okay with what he wanted. It wasn't like him to be so forward, but he needed her so badly and she made him feel comfortable. She was the only person he knew that made him feel like he could say or do anything without being embarrassed. All he had to do was look at her and she knew what he wanted to know. "It's okay," she replied, touching his cheek.

They undressed each other slowly and Daryl lifted her, placing her gently in bed. Carol let him do whatever he wanted and Daryl took his time. It wasn't wild and crazy, it wasn't anything strange or kinky. It was just slow, easy lovemaking. It was the emotional connection that he needed, even more than the physical. She knew that and she made a point of doing little things to let him know she was with him, like meeting his eye with a comforting smile at just the right moment.

"Why are you here?" Daryl mumbled, sleepily as he stroked her arm afterwards.

"Because I love you," Carol replied, sitting up a bit to look at him.

"No I just mean…" Darul shook his head, it wasn't coming out right. "I mean, I ain't the kind of guy who gets good things…"

"We you are now… we are now," she corrected herself. "It's not just you anymore, it's me too. And we both deserve something good."

"I don't know how to handle good," Daryl admitted, sucking in a deep breath. It was sad and pathetic, but it was true.

"Well then, it's a good thing I do," she replied with one of her most stunning smiles. "Come on," she said, starting to slip out of bed. "This house isn't gonna clean itself."

"Not yet," Daryl said, grabbing her and pulling her back into his arms. He just wasn't ready to let her go yet.

Carol giggled, but didn't resist. She simply tucked her body right next to his like it belonged there and sighed contently. Daryl knew things weren't going to be easy. At least not at first. But with her in his arms, knowing how much they loved one another Daryl wasn't worried. Merle would serve his time and hopefully learn from his stupid mistakes. And in the meantime Daryl would make sure the shop stayed up and running. But more importantly, he would do everything in his power to make sure Carol was happy and not fuck it up, just like his brother requested.

She mattered. She came first. And if he got to put her first for the rest of his life it wouldn't be long enough. There was a sky full of stars out there, but the only one that mattered was in his arms and Daryl made a silent vow to never, ever let her go.

 _'Cause you're a sky,_

 _cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _I want to die in your arms, arms_

 _'Cause you get lighter_

 _the more it gets dark_

 _I'm going to give you my heart_


End file.
